


Sight is an Unneeded Asset

by Kawaii_Winchesters



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Boyband, Famous!Louis, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I almost forgot, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, blind!louis, famous!Liam, famous!harry, famous!niall, famous!zayn, i cant think of anything else, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, one direction - Freeform, stylinson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-02-27 12:17:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 30,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2692682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaii_Winchesters/pseuds/Kawaii_Winchesters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry may be famous but he has a normal life, as he likes to think. Everything seems to change from his music to how he buttons his pants when he sees a strange boy and a  dog across a small Italian cafè. Harry has this gut feeling that they were meant to be is he right or is he wrong.</p><p>Louis is just a normal boy but there is one flaw about him, as he thinks, and its that he's blind. He ends up meeting a few important people that end up being really great friends. On of these people he wants to get closer to. He wants the one who's voice is deep, raspy, and sexy. He wants the boy with a laugh that rings through his ears like the beautiful sounds of bells. He wants Harry Styles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Begining

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually over on Wattpad as well, but I decided I would try it out over here and see the outcome.

Harry's P.O.V.

I grabbed my sunglasses, beanie, coat, my phone, my watch, my wallet, and head down the street from my flat to a little cafe on the corner. As I walked in I looked around and braced myself just in case I was going to get mobbed by fans. When nobody screamed or squealed I knew that no one had noticed me. I looked around and found an empty table by the window. Before I knew it I already got a call from Liam, why does he have to be so observant. I'm serious he noticed a girl in New York had a Starbucks gift card in her left, black and white striped, pant pocket. Seriously who notices that shit. I finally answered the phone and my scratchy voice, from tour, spoke up. "Hello, Liam." I said snarkily, my voice still hoarse. "Hey, mate just making sure you weren't kidnapped by a fan so that's good." He sighed in relief, on the other side of the phone. "If that is it then I'm hanging up!" I replied a bit louder than I should have, earning some looks of disapproval from some people. "NO!" Liam yelled in the phone making me pull the phone slightly away from my ear, wincing. "Um.. Simon wants us at the studio in two hours. Yeah something about a new album, and other stuff. So what are ya doin?" My blood boiled, I mean why do they expect us to finish our second tour and two days later start recording our next album. "God, why do they have to do this, I mean we have lives too. Am I'm at the cafe on the corner, down the road from my flat, but don't even think about coming down here." I threaten him very lightly and wait for a reply all I heard was Niall yell out the words, "Liam I'm stuck in the banister,..... again." I giggle at a frustrated sounding Liam and the fact that it's the fifth time Nialls done that we try to explain to him that he will never be like my cat and be able to fit through the small space, but he refuses to listen. "I have to go, and there's no need to explain you know what happened." I hear a few foot steps before a familiar nervous sounding voice on the other line very faintly. "Um.. Liam he looks like a human pretzel his left knee is by his right ear." I hear somebody groaning in the background almost inaudible. "Actually it's much worse." I can't help but giggle, how could that guy get stuck, in the same place,for the fifth time. "Anyway, have a nice rest of your half a day break I have to untangle Niall before the circus recruits him." The line goes dead, I sigh, setting my phone on the table and lean back in my chair. A young tall woman with blonde hair walks up wearing a pure white button up blouse that have puffed shoulders. She has a black pencil skirt with a white half apron over them. She has a pair of black high heels that have some gold studs on the toe. "Hello, welcome to Mamma Gina's Italian cafe, my name is Perrie I will be you server today. May I interest you in anything to drink?" Luckily she didn't talk too fast so I actually could hear what her name is. I looked at the beverage section in the menu, and chose on something simple. "I'll have some coffee please." I smiled at her and looked at the menu. I decided on some pancakes. (A/N Harry sees the boy from the back of the head.) I ended up looking around the room to see a young boy sitting at a table he was in some way different, but I couldn't tell why, I could feel it in my gut. I looked down to see that he was petting a dog. The dog was large, I think it was a Labrador. The dog was black and showed no aggression, disturbance, or anything. The Boy continued to pet the dog and reached Into his pocket to Pull out a milk bone. The dog showed no excitement to the treat, and calmly sat up. The Boy, still stareing forward, gave the dog the treat and patted his head. A waitress walked up behind him and must have frightened him, because he jumped a bit in his chair and pulled this hands from the dog, how odd. When the boy had jumped the dog tensed up and went from a sitting position to a standing one, quickly and calmly. The dog seemed to have some kind of grace. The boy angled his head down towards the dogs General area, he had a pair of black sun glasses, why would he wear them inside I also am, but I have an excuse. He reached his hand down towards the dog, he missed, by a lot. He moved his hand around the dog until he found it's muzzle. He said a few words, that I couldn't make out, but they seemed to calm the dog down instantly, and it layed back down again. The Boy angled his head up towards the woman and said a few words, and she walked off. I continued to stare at the odd boy and noticed a messenger bag. I pushed my glasses down a bit so I could see clearly, and I saw the edge of some kind of stick that had red on the end, hmm must be for the dog. I fully pulled on the glasses once again, and was greeted by Perrie with my drink. "Here you go, sir." She put down the cup and grabbed her pen out of her bun bag pulled the notepad out of her back pocket. "Anything else sir?" "Um I'll have the buttermilk pancakes please." I smiled and she turned around to run into the girl who startled that boy. I could hear their voices, faintly. "Umm, Perrie that boy over there asked me for you, and if you ask me he's weird." She sounded so rude saying that about someone they don't know. "Sophia, I know him we went to uni together and he's not weird just very, umm what's the word shy slash afraid. Don't give him a hard time." She said sternly and stalked over to the boy who seemed much more relaxed by her. He stood up and he stared forward while hugging her in a large embrace. Hmm I pondered about him, until my food arrived. I ate and sat in the cafe; for a little while longer until I received a text from Liam. From Daddy Direction : Dude u hav 10 mins 2 get here or we all r toast, and Niall might eat us, if we are toast. Oh crap I forgot about the meetting luckily I am only five minutes, by car, away from the studio. I jump up leaving a few fifties on the table and rush to th he door while texting Liam back. To Daddy Direction: Ok I'm on my way don't worry. "Watch out, Stella, you can't just stop on me." The voice was stern, fearful, and kind all at the same time. I instantly looked up and before it's could stop I ran into the boy with the dog. I gasped and grabbed the messenger bag. I grabbed the books that fell out and pushed them in catching a swift glimpse at the red object. It seemed like an unfoldable red and white cane type of thing, but the boy seemed fine at walking. "Stella?" The Boy gulped and seemed a little alarmed until the dog rubbed up against his calf, and calmed him down. I noticed his Sun glasses fell off and I grabbed them. "M' sorry, mate I'm late for a big meeting." He tensed up a bit but replied calmly. "It's okay I-I-i forgive you, n-now if you don't mind I would l-like my bag and glasses, p-please." This boy did seem very shy, I gave him the bag and glasses. He quickly looked for the leash to his dog and seemed to not have found it. I grabbed the leash and handed it to him. "Here's your dog he's a beautiful Labrador." I said trying not to make this awkward. "Umm it's a she and I wouldn't know if she was beautiful but sure is smart." He scratched the back of his head Awkwardly. I looked down at the dogs bandana and read 'Govrnment Official Guide Dog Of England.' Oh God I just knocked over a blind guy great, just great Harry. "OH MY GOD IT'S HARRY STYLES FROM ONE DIRECTION!" I girl screams and the blind boy backed away, good idea. Now is time for me to run. " Umm, I really have to go sorry again have a great day." The Boy had a confused look on his face and I ran to my flat. Once I got to my flat I went out back to my car and drove to the studio. I got to the studio and ran upstairs to the conference room. As I ran past Trudy she told me I had two minutes thank God. I slowed down and entered the room. "Why did that take you so long mate?" Zayn said and I just glared at him, I was surprised Will wasn't here yet. Usually he's early to these meetings. "I literally ran into someone." I grumbled. "Did the person seem mad at you?" Niall asked rubbing his ankle. "Does it matter banister boy?" I snapped. "Harry calm down, and shut up." Liam forcefully said. "Okay, okay Daddy Direction." He rolled his eyes at me in annoyance with the nickname we gave him. Just at that moment Simon walked through the door, he seemed really upset. "Okay, boys bad news Will quit. Good news part 1 I got you a new manager, who you are going to meet today. Good news part 2 he has a son your age who you have to socialize with, who you will meet much later today." He smiled at us and I want to know what was so good about that news. "Wait I thought we we talking about anew album." I said a bit rudely. "I lied." His answer was simple and short. Before I knew it there was a loud bang and a man walked in rushed. "Sorry I was late my wife was worried, like always, about some stupid stuff. Anyway call me Mark." For an hour we talked to this guy until he got a text. "Oh, guys my son is down stairs they won't let him in I need to go deal with this." He walked out of the room very fast and seemed a bit worried. Marks P.O .V. Oh God is everyone stupid I mean seriously let him In. "Ma'am he is my son let him in please." I say forcefully. "But the..." I cut her off because I am used to it by now. "He needs it so are we done here." She let's him in and.we start to go upstairs. Harry's P.O.V. I'm spinning in my chair when I hear a familiar voice outside. "Stella be quiet" I wonder where I heard it though. "I've heard that before, and I don't know where," I mutter, searching throughout my brain for the information "Oh c'mon Harry lighten up." Liam says as he pats me on the back. The door opens and a dogs head pokes through followed by *gasps* the boy from the cafe. "Stella, heal." The boy says and stands there very awkwardly. "What's with the pitch black glasses mate?" Zayn started laughing. "I can't see." It was simple and I guess Zayn didn't understand. "Well of course you can't with those on." He smiles once again. Liam smacks him in the arm. "Hey what was that for." He said while rubbing the place where he was hit. "No, I mean I'm blind." The Boy still seems a bit nervous, but relaxed in a way. "Where's your stick thing?" Niall questioned. "Niall!" We all scolded him simultaneously, except for the boy. "That's why I have Stella, I prefer her over those stupid canes." He said very softly. "What's your name, mate?" Liam was the one to break the ice. "My name is Louis, Louis Tomlinson." Liam got up and walked towards Louis. "I'm Liam, and its nice to meet you." Louis simply nodded and Liam patted him on the back. "Can I pet 'im?" "You can pet her, her name is Stella before you ask." Louis still stares forward like he's watching something but he's not. At this moment I notice so many more things about him first his clothing choice. He was wearing a pair of bright red chinos, a white shirt with blue stripes, and a pair of braces on his torso. I looked at his shoes he was wearing, they were a pair of white TOMs. How did he know what to put on when he couldn't see the colors or designs. "If you wouldn't mind could you each say your name so I can know who I'm talking to." He crosses his arms and huff out a small breath. "I'm Zayn. Sorry about before." His face looks worried until Louis speaks up. "It's fine I'm used to it." His voice sounded a bit annoyed. "I'm Niall, and I'm Irish, so it's easy to know when it's me." Louis nodded and smiled at Niall, and I just notice how beautiful his smile was. His teeth were a perfect crystal white, and they were aligned just right. "And last but not least me Harry." His head lifted up from the ground in shock. "You were the one that knocked me over, I didn't know you were Harry Styles, I thought that he was somewhere else." Liam, Zayn, and Niall looked at me in expectancies of something. "Umm yeah that was me." The room went to an awkward silence and stayed like that 'till Liam, once again, broke it. "This dog is so wonderful, I mean no aggression, excitment, or anything." His voice filled with awe. "Stella, was trained to listen certain commands, know how to get to certain places, and not cause a disturbance, so I can bring her any public place except for a cat store. She doesn't even react to cats." He finished, and bent down to pet Stella. "Wait what places does she know how to get to?" Niall questioned. "Well home, some restaurants, basically everywhere. She knows how to get here. I walked from my flat it's like five minutes away, by car." He smiled and his teeth glittered like they had a new coat of white on them. "What else does she know?" For the first time Niall was actually listening willingly about something educational, man this boy works wonders. "She only listens to my voice, she has trained since she was a puppy, and is basically a best friend just like any other dog. When I was younger and my parents couldn't be at my side every second they bought me a German shepherd, I called him Spike, he was much more aggressive. Did you know that a German shepherd has a 70 pound force in their bite? Anyway, Spike didn't listen very well and one day I had a sore throat, so my voice was scratchy. I called for Spike and when he came running he never stopped and tackled me. That moment was terrifying, luckily my dad was there and he pulled the dog off of me. I ended up with a huge gash on my face. We got rid of Spike and they sent him to police dog training. After that my dad didn't buy another dog for me until I was 16, that's when he bought Stella." It was weird how he could stare forward in nobody's general direction, and not even notice. "Wow that must have sucked mate." Zayn said sympathetically. He, surprisingly, stood up headed towards Louis and gave him a friendly pat on the shoulder. I felt this hurtful feeling in my gut, what was it, I notice at that second that it was jealousy, but why?


	2. Getting to Know Lou

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope u like I've been so stressed right now my mom is making me do is big report and she's all like you have to be good at non-fiction to be good at fiction. If only she could read these stories, too bad. I mean I think I'm good at writing fiction do you guys think so I would love to know. Anyway I suggest you go on YouTube and search Twenty One Pilots Car Radio. They live in my home town, my sister's friend saw them at our mall like three weeks ago pretty cool if I do say so myself. I luv Twenty One Pilots there style is alternative. So seriously the music video may seem weird but the song is amazing, the guys also really funny if you watch interviews.

Harry's P.O.V.

We all ended up sitting down on the floor by Louis, and played My Chika Chika. A hand game where you sit in a circle and your hands are cupped facing upwards and slightly out to the side like your saying the Our Father. You connect your hands by laying your right hand over the person on your rights left hand, and opposite with your left. (Left hand goes under person to the left's hand.) During play you take your right hand and slap the person on your left's right hand and they will repeat so this goes in a circle when doing this action you sing.

My Chika Chika, 

Chika Chika Chika, 

My Chika Chika 

Chika Chika Chika 

Itsy Bitsy Soda Pop, 

Itsy Bitsy Boo, 

Itsy Bitsy Soda Pop, 

Out Goes Y - O -U Spells You.

And the last person slapped is out. You are allowed to pull your hand away from the end so you don't get out. And that's how it goes until one person wins. Surprisingly Louis was amazing at it I'm guessing it's his sense of concentration.

"How did you win again Louis?" Liam asked surprised.

"Well I guess I can hear where the slap is and so I know at what point I need to pull back at the end." He smiled and Liam just stared at him wide eyed, before Louis challenged us. "I Bet you, one of you can walk to a place in the room and I can guess where you are without you saying anything, but first I need to get a feel for the room, literally I need to feel it." We all laughed and Zayn answered Louis before any of us could.

"Ok, deal have a feel around." He chuckled a bit, along with the rest of us.

Once Louis finished getting a feel for the room we sat him down in his original position.

"It pains me to ask this, but am I facing a wall?" Louis asked a bit worried.

"Nope." I said popping the 'P' with a little head shake.

"Ok, who is going to move?" Louis asked.

"I am, so when do you want me to walk?" Niall answered Louis and raised his hand.

"You can go now." As Niall walked away Louis seemed to just stare forward like he wasn't even paying attention.

"Ok he stopped, Louis." Louis seemed to relax a bit and he looked in the general area Niall was in.

"He's to the right beside the old chalkboard in the corner." We all looked over there once he had spoke and to our surprise Niall was standing right there, with his mouth open.

"He was right, how did you do that?" Zayn questioned with wide eyes. The rest of us questioned by simply saying ya and Louis chuckled at us.

"Well first off, Niall walks really loud I could hear his footsteps, and I could feel the vibrations through the floor. We all sat there astonished, and no one could say a word.

"I guess it's true, when you lose one sense your others become more evolved. Huh I didn't think that was true." Liam said with pure curiosity in his voice. We all laughed at him for making this educational.

"Well Daddy Direction, I guess you found out to make this educational." Everyone laughed at my remark except for Louis.

"Who's Daddy Direction?" Louis seemed quite curious.

"Well that's what we call Liam when he says something educational, or is being very responsible about something stupid." He seemed to get it and he laughed with us.

"What time is it?" Louis asked looking down at the floor. I looked at my watch before answering him.

"It's 4:00." He smiled at us and stood up.

"I have to go I'm meeting an old friend. Could someone give me Stella's leash?" He started to blush and it was kind of adorable because his light pink cheeks matched his perfect tan.

"Here you go mate." Zayn handed Louis his dog. With that he waved to us and walked out the door.

Louis' P.O.V.

As I walked down the hall, I could still hear the boys muffled voices. I smiled they weren't as bad as I thought they were going to be because they were famous. I met my dads last client, and he was a bitch.

My phone vibrated in my pocket and I spoke to siri.

"Siri, read text message." I clearly said into my IPhone.

"Hey, Lou I'm at the cafè." Siri's robotic voice said in a monotone voice. The message made me smile because it could only be one person.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

I entered the small cafè that smelled like fresh pizza.

"Lou!" A woman's voice exclaimed from across the cafè I turned my head towards the noise. I heard high heels clacking on the ground quickly and before I knew it I was taken into a tight embrace. I hugged her back and could smell her perfume, it was a cherry scent.

"It's been a long time Gabriella." She chuckled and I could hear the happiness in her laugh. I followed her across the cafè, and tried to get an image into my head from what she told me from previous encounters. She said she had red hair, and one green eye, and one brown eye. I know it seems odd but I think it would be beautiful, and intriguing. She was average hight and born in the US. I still couldn't gat an Image in my head because I don't know what the colors look like. 

"So what has been going on with you Lou." Her voice was very cheery and put me in an even better mood.

"Umm, my dad got a new client I got to meet them, I was actually there before here-" I was instantly cut off by Gabriella.

"Who was the client?" She still seemed very peppy and happy.

"One Direction." She gasped and I could tell she was astonished.

"Lou, you say that like it's no big deal. They are on my top five want to meet stars list." Her voice was even more happy but there was more surprise in it.

"What is your list?" I asked her and lowered my hand down to pet Stella.

"Well, 

1\. One Direction 

2\. Katy Perry 

3.Twenty One Pilots 

4\. Usher 

5\. Miley Cyrus." She finished I had know all of them but one.

"Who is Twenty One Pilots?" My voice surely questioning, in response she gasped.

"Oh my God you have to listen to them here." An IPod was shoved into my hand and a pair of over the ear head phones was plopped on my head. She uncovered my right ear I'm guessing so she could speak. "Ok, this is my favorite song it's called Car Radio." That's odd name, and with that a catchy beat started to play. After a few seconds the song came on it was in a rap form, but the words had a lot more meaning.

I ponder of something great 

My lungs will fill and then deflate 

They fill with fire 

Exhale desire 

I know it's dire 

My time today

I have these thoughts 

So often I ought 

To replace that slot 

With what I once bought 

'Cause somebody stole 

My car radio 

And now I just sit in silence

Sometimes quiet is violent 

I find it hard to hide it 

My pride is no longer inside 

It's on my sleeve 

My skin will scream 

Reminding me of 

Who I killed inside my dream 

I hate this car that I'm driving 

There's no hiding for me 

I'm forced to deal with what I feel 

There is no distraction to mask what is real 

I could pull the steering wheel

I have these thoughts 

So often I ought 

To replace that slot 

With what I once bought 

'Cause somebody stole 

My car radio 

And now I just sit in silence

I ponder of something terrifying 

'Cause this time there's no sound to hide behind 

I find over the course of our human existence 

One thing consists of consistence 

And it's that we're all battling fear 

Oh dear, I don't know if we know why we're here 

Oh my, 

Too deep 

Please stop thinking 

I liked it better when my car had sound

There are things we can do 

But from the things that work there are only two 

And from the two that we choose to do 

Peace will win 

And fear will lose 

There's faith and there's sleep 

We need to pick one please because 

Faith is to be awake 

And to be awake is for us to think 

And for us to think is to be alive 

And I will try with every rhyme 

To come across like I am dying 

To let you know you need to try to think

I have these thoughts 

So often I ought 

To replace that slot 

With what I once bought 

'Cause somebody stole 

My car radio 

And now I just sit in silence

There is a long time in the song where it's like a solo of some sort but it really got you excited.

I ponder of something great 

My lungs will fill and then deflate 

They fill with fire 

Exhale desire 

I know it's dire 

My time today

I have these thoughts 

So often I ought 

To replace that slot 

With what I once bought 

'Cause somebody stole 

My car radio 

And now I just sit in silence

I took the headphones and gave her the iPod and headphones.

"Sooooo?" Her voice trailed on and got higher the longer it lasted.

"So, what?" She sighed, and replied

"Ugh, do you like the song?" She sounded full of hope.

"Ya the words have meaning to them and I like that. Hey Gabriella, what time is it?" 

"It is 4:10 P.M." It's only been 10 minutes since I was at the studio. "Hey, Gabriella how about we go to the studio and you can meet 1D?" She squealed and pulled on my wrist.

"C'mon I'll drive tell me the address." I pulled out the piece of paper my dad gave me that had the address, guess he was in such a rush he forgot I have no use for it. "Wow this is so close." I heard her crumple paper and the car roared to life.

We silently listened to the radio the whole way. The car stopped and I heard her move the gear shift, and the car died down until it was completely silent. I got out of the car, and went to the back side door, to get Stella.

We walked in and I heard the same monotone voice of Trudy, as before.

"Mr. Tomlinson, what do you want?" She seemed so bored poor woman.

"I just want to see the boys, and this is my good friend Gabriella." I smiled at her hopping she was paying attention.

"Ok, you can go." She walked over to elevator and she chose the 5th floor as instructed her to do.

We got up and I had my hand on the wall counting each crevice in the wall so I know where the conformance room is.

1...

2...

3...

4...

5...

6...

7..

8...

"Lou?" I lost my count I when I heard the deep raspy voice that belonged to Harry.

"Hey." I grinned, hopefully, in his general direction.

"This your girlfriend?" There was a swift breeze, which led me to believe he gesture towards Gabriella.

Harry's P.O.V.

"This your girlfriend?" I gestured to the red head that was holding his hand. There was this queasy feeling in my stomach, wait was it, it was, I'm jealous of her but why?

"No, she's just a really good friend. I actually brought her to meet you guys." I felt so relieved when I heard this.

"Oh ya fallow me." He nodded at me and I grabbed his free hand. When I took his small fragile hand in mine a rush went from my hand out to the rest of my body. His hand was so soft. As we got to the room I opened the door for him and let go of his hand. On his side I felt a small resistance to letting go. Just that small act made butterflies in my stomach. "Here we go my friends."

"Lou, finally someone interesting I've been stuck with tweedle dumb, tweedle dumber, and tweedle dumbest." Niall exclaimed, and the ginger girl laughed.

"Who's your friend Louis?" Zayn asked , still looking at his phone. The girl jumped forward and held her hand out.

"I'm Gabriella, and I'm so happy I get to meet you guys." She ended up talking with the rest of the boys and I noticed Louis, gorgeously, stareing and the carpet he seemed very awkward. And I had an Idea come into my head.

"Hey, Louis can I see your phone?" He nodded and his hand went into his pocket. When it emerged there was an IPhone. In his hand. He handed it to me and I went to contacts. I pressed add contact. I put in Niall's, Zayn's, Liam's, and my own number into his phone. I made a new group message, and texted Niall, Liam, Zayn, and I that it was Louis phone. Everyone's mobile rang a second later and I gave Louis his phone back, so I could add his number into my phone.

"Thanks, Lou." Niall shouted from across the room. Louis head shot up from the floor.

"For what?" He seemed so confused, and he was twiddling with Stella's leash.

"I put our numbers in your phone." I smiled and continued. "Nialls in their as leprechaun, Zayns in there as Zayn BBB, Liam is in there as of course Daddy Direction, and I am in there as curly." He chuckled at the names I had given each person.

"Thanks, Harry." He was still looking down at the floor, hmmm. LIGHTBULB!!!!!!

"Hey, Louis?" I questioned a bit.

"What Harry?" He seemed very tired and annoyed.

"Why is Rudolph's nose red?" I was joking with him so he might smile.

"Harry, why would know. I don't even know what the color red looks like." He raised his voice and slid down the wall while sighing. Everyone started to stare at me in shock, they were also scolding me. 'What?' I mouthed and put my hands out to the sides. Liam gave me 'the look' which basically ment clean up your mess. In other words make Louis feel better.

"Because Vixon punched hum in the face." He chuckled a bit and I smiled his laugh was so cute.

"Why is Vixon's nose black?" He chuckled again and angled his head in my general direction.

"Why?" He said sweetly his voice sounded like honey I don't know how it just did. (A/N Tale Of Despreaux reference. The voice sounding like honey.)

"Well, Rudolph punched him back." This time he full on laughed at me cheesy joke and I couldn't help but wonder about Louis and his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it, okay bye. Luv ya :)


	3. Fun and Games

Harry's P.O.V.

"Hey, Louis?" I questioned the blind boy.

"What?" He smiled and stared forward, it seemed weird but it was kinda cute.

"Why do you wear those sunglasses?" I stared at him more so I could memorize all his features.

"Oh, well that's an easy answer. My eyes are dull, show no emotion, and I can close them under the sunglasses because my eyes start to hurt when they are open too long. I also don't like people looking at them they are ugly." He shrugged and I inched closer to him. Without thinking I pulled off the glasses to see the most beautiful blue eyes that look like they have a clearish white coat over them. They have so much emotion being shown, and I can't take my eyes off of the breath taking boy. He scrunched his eyes shut tight before speaking again. "Please don't look at them Harry." I chuckled and put his glasses back on.

"There you go." I said, still chuckling.

"I have to go now. Stella, let's go please." And with that he walked out and I couldn't help but stare at his ass.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*A WEEK LATER*

The boys and I are all heading over to Louis' flat to sleep over. We are sitting in a tinted window van with Paul, and Alberto, two of our body guards.

"You guys excited?" Niall exclaimed nudgeing Liam in the arm.

"Nialler, calm down!" Zayn shouted because he was woken up by Niall's shouting.

"Fine." Niall snapped, and crossed his arms leaning back into a pout.

"Guys we are like three minutes away, calm down and don't quarrel." Liam said smacking Niall on the arm and for Zayn, the back of the head.

"We are here and there are no fans, better hurry boys my instincts says they will be here in a few minutes." Paul tapped on his watch and looked at us with a serious face. We all hopped off the car and walked into the apartment building to see Louis standing there.

"'Vas Hapening Louis?" Zayn's Bradford accent filled the air.

"Hi, Zayn, and Harry, Liam, and Niall." We all chuckled a bit it his statement before we heard some girls screaming and police sirens, followed but police telling girls to back up. "You guys better get up into my flat." He walked down the hall with no problem and hailed an elevator. When we got in the elevator Louis spoke up. "Can one of you lads press 10?" I did as he had asked, and waited 'till we got to the floor. Ironically the music playing in the elevator was One Thing.

"Hey, Lou wheres Stella?" Zayn asked from the back right corner. Louis completely turned around so he was facing us, and replied to Zayn.

"I don't need her when im in the apartment building. I've memorized almost every inch of this place I could tell you if something was missing. Also, most of the people who live here know I'm blind so they know if they need to move a little to the left or to the right, to avoid hitting me." Zayn nodded and the elevator door opened. Louis walked out and placed his right hand on the wall he turned right and started counting under his breath. He stopped at a door and turned towards it. He pulled a silver key out of his pocket and felt for the handle. He slipped the key in and turned it, opening the door.

"Stella." Louis called and the dog came walking into the room. He bent down, when she rubbed his legs, and pet her. "You guys can put your shoes by the door, but keep them in a place where I won't trip. For sleeping arrangements I have two extra rooms a couch bed and someone can sleep on an air mattress."

"Wait you live alone in a three bedroom flat?" Niall asked looking for the kitchen.

"Ya my dad suggested I get a big apartment just in case I get a room mate or have some friends stay the night. So you guys can choose where your sleeping. The spare bed rooms are on the right side upstairs and the bathroom, and my room, is on the left." Zayn ran out of the room disappearing when he slipped into another room.

"I'm taking this room It has a mirror as the closet door." Zayn said, he seemed fascinated, and excited. We all laughed at him until Niall walked in looking sad.

"I can't find the kitchen." We all laugh and Louis starts walking gesturing for Niall to follow. Minutes later Niall came in with a bag of crisps, a twelve pack of coke, Oreos, milk, a sandwich, Pringles, and three boxes of gushers. 

"Did you steal all of his junk food?" I said chuckling.

"No this is a minimal." We all laughed at him, and Louis walked in with a bag of carrots

"I stocked up for Niall." He smirked and thew me the TV remote.

"Wait how did you know where to throw the remote?" He laughed and pointed to his ear. Everyone else got it and laughed. 

"Watch what ever you want I don't care." Louis said.

I check the guide and it says it's The Walking Dead.

"You guys up for some Walking Dead?" I ask and everyone shrugs and nods but Louis seems to be sleeping. He isn't eating the crisps anymore, and he is breathing slowly. I walk over and notice he has his glasses on, they must be uncomfortable. I slowly take them off, making sure not to wake him up. When they are completely off I set them down and grab the bag of crisps. I wander away to find the kitchen to see some grocery bags out on the island and decide to put the things away for him. When I'm done I hear growling from the other room and my first thought is, someone stole Niall's food. I run into the room to see it was only the show. My phone beeps and I see that Zayn posted something on instagram. I look at the picture to see Niall flailing his arms around and I chuckle at the description. 'Nialls talking about food again. #NiallIsBeingTooNiallish.' I look over to the couch to see Louis still sleeping, and check the time. It's 6:30. I walk into the kitchen and look around in the fridge, and all the cupboards, until I decide on what I should make for us. I decide on tacos, and pull out a pan to make the meat filling. I get bowls and plates out filling them with different condiments, and foods. I add the spicy sauce to the meat and I hear some foot steps.

"Harry, are you cooking something?" Liam asks with a unbelievable tone.

"Yeah, so what it's fine that I like to cook." Liam sighs and facepalms.

"It's not that it's that we are at someone else's house, you don't just make food, and use their kitchen without asking first." He sighs putting his thumb and index finger on the bridge of his nose.

"He won't mind. Anyways, I'm almost done." I smile and continue with my meat filling. "Hey is Lou awake yet?"

"No, why?" Liam said sounding a bit tired.

"Just wanted to know." I smirked continuing on with my filling. I start to hum Viva La Vida while I work and I'm done in no time. When I'm done I set everything up in a line on the island, and go and get the boys.

"Niall, Zayn, Liam dinners ready but wait to eat, just get in the kitchen. I'll be in with Louis in a second. I walk over to the still sleeping beauty, and sit beside him. I push his fringe off of his forehead and pat on his shoulder. "Time to wake up Lou, I made tacos." He stirred and sat up, his eyes still closed.

"Harry, you really shouldn't have we could have ordered pizza from Nando's." He said as he yawned.

"No it was my pleasure, now let's go." He stood up and walked with me to the kitchen. "What kind of taco do you want?" He goes and slumps in one of the chairs while wiping the sides of his eyes.

"I'll just have a vegetable taco." Louis says sleepily. I go and make him a veggie taco, and a meat one for myself. Niall helps himself to three and Liam and Zayn both have one.

"Here you go Lou." I say and drop the plate, gentally, in front of him. He grabs the taco and starts to eat.

"Thanks Harry." He smiled and continues eating. By the time I finish one Niall has already finished two and a half.

"So what are we going to watch I have a bunch of movies" Louis asks after he finishes.

"Whaf mofies." Niall says with his mouth full, and Louis chuckles.

"Umm I got Grease, The Hangover, The Notebook, almost every Disney classic, Jurrasic Park, all of The Lord of The Rings, all seven Harry Potter, The Heat, The Blind Side, your movie aka This Is Us, and more." He chuckles and waits for an answer.

"Do you have Toy Story?"

"Liam." Zayn, Niall, and I chant at the same time. Louis chuckles a bit before answering.

"Yes I do, but I know Harry wants to watch The Notebook." He says chucklng, and I blush. The other boys burst out laughing.

"Ok how about we don't watch a chick flick, or the movie we watch every time we stay with each other, and watch Jurassic Park." We all agree and Louis stands up. He grabs his plate and puts it in the sink.

"Just put your plates there, and can I have a hand with getting the movie in?" He blushes and walks out of the kitchen. I place my plate in the sink and follow him to the living room.

"Ok so wheres the movie?"

"Over in the cabinet. Put the movie in the ps4 because it's blue ray." I do as he says and turn on the tv, and change the input to game. I let the previews play out and quickly explore his flat.

I come across a study and see shelves full of books and I pull one out. I open it up and I see dots that are different sizes. The book is in braille. I continue to look through it even though I have no idea what it says.

"What are ya doin?" I jump and turn around to see Zayn standing at the door frame.

"I'm looking at a book that's written in braille, it's actually amazing." I say still fascinated by the different sized dots.

"Harry, Louis says we can't eat the popcorn, or start the movie until your in here. So hurry your ass up." I chuckle and put the book back into place.

"Coming Nialler!" I say in a girly voice to be funny and slip past a chuckling Zayn.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey, let's play spin the bottle truth or dare, the way where truth you can ask any questions not just yes or no." Niall suggests and we all sit in a circle.

"Hey can you guys give me a minute I'll be back in a little bit start without me." Louis stands up and walks away. I wonder what he is doing.

"Ok Zayn tacky truth or dangerous dare?" Niall says dramatically.

"I'll take, to start off, tacky truth." Niall slumps down a bit and thinks of a question to ask.

"Have you ever punched somebody so hard they passed out?" We all laugh at Niall's question and Zayn answers.

"That's a stupid question, but yes." He said in between laughs. Zayn reachrd forward, and spins the bottle.

"Liam! Tacky truth or dangerous dare?" Zayn says wiggling his fingers.

"Dare."

"I'm not familiar with this term please explain?" Zayn asks while blinking his eyes really fast.

"Ugh, dangerous dare." Liam says annoyed.

"I dare you to go shout out the window 1D sucks."

"Ok I'm using my chicken, I can't say our own band sucks."

"That would just be wrong." Louis laughs out as he enters and I pull him over to sit on my lap 

"Hey that's cheating!" Niall shouts at us and I just chuckle.

"Nope it's not." Liam spins the bottle and it lands on Niall. Liam opens his mouth to speak but Niall beats him to it.

"Dangerous dare." Liam sighs and thinks.

"I dare you to chug two cans of coke in two minutes." Niall does as Liam said and succeeded. Niall spun the bottle and it Landed on Louis and I, and I chose to take the dare.

"Dangerous dare, Niall, give me your best shot." I say and chuckles at the end.

"I dare you to kiss Louis. On the lips." I was shocked but didn't care much and turned my head towards Louis and pressed my lips to his. His lips were soft, and perfect I felt I just couldn't pull away, and he didn't protest, or pull away. We continued to kiss over and over again until we were literaly snapped out of it by Liam.

"He said a kiss not a snog session." Both mine and Louis' faces became red. I quickly spun the bottle.

"Ok Zayn tacky truth of dangerous dare?" I ask with Niall's stupid joke words.

"I'll take a big ol' dangerous dare." He says and I think of a way to beat Zayn the dare master.

"I dare you to wear only your boxers until the bottle lands on you again." We all laugh.

"Easy." Zayn says and starts stripping. Once he throws his garments across the room, he spins the bottle.

"Louis, tacky truth or dangerous dare?" Louis puts his finger to his chin and pretends to think.

"Hmm, I think I'll start off with a tacky truth." He says putting hand down.

"Ok, what was the worst part of you child hood. One outside school, and one inside school."

"Ok well I went to London's school for the disabled, but there wasn't many blind people mostly mute, deaf, and other mentally or physically disabled kids. I was bullied a lot, not because I was blind because I was gay. And then outside school I would walk into a building and hear people whispering about me. I heard a kid once yell 'hey mummy that guys got a funny candy cane stick!' You guys can now see why I hate using those damn sticks." I rub Louis' back.

"That's rough mate." Zayn says and Louis spins the bottle.

"Finally I get to be asked!" Niall shouts.

"Ok tacky truth or dangerous dare?"

"Dangerous dare."

"I dare you to. . . . call a random celebrity on your phone and confess you love to them." Louis finishes and Niall pulls out his phone. The ringer goes on until someone answers.

"Hello, this is Katy." Oh my God I almost forgot that when we met Katy Perry we got her number.

"Katy, I need to tell you something." Niall says very dramatically sounding heartbroken and worried.

"What is it Niall, and you still owe me fifty bucks for eating more hotdogs than you in a minute." We laughed because she ate ten and he ate eight. "Oh, hi boys."

"Guys leave now." Niall says pretending to kick us out when really he just ment shut up.

"So what did you need?" Katy said happily.

"I don't know how to say this, but when I first met you, you lit up my whole world. I felt something in my heart jump and I fell head over heels." He sighed and started fake crying. "Katy what I'm trying to say is that you complete my world, and I think I love you." Niall whispers the 'I love you'. 

"Umm Niall I don't know what to say, I-" 

"No don't say anything goodbye Katy." He says his voice shaking and hangs up. We all cheer.

"Nice mate I think she believes it." Zayn says patting him on the back.


	4. Annoying Press

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh God it's so late why am I writing a story I have to get up at five A.M. tomorrow. I'm an idiot. Well hope you like. Peace. ILY. As always thanks for reading.

Louis' P.O.V.

I just think about that kiss. Harry's lips on mine, it felt so right, but it can't be we only met like a week ago.

"Damn it I have terrible cell phone reception." Zayn says sounding annoyed.

"Would it help if you used my WiFi or laptop?" I ask and there a small awkward silence.

"Wait you have WiFi?" For a second I get a bit angry but cool down quickly.

"Just because I'm blind doesn't mean I can't own a computer, or have WiFi!" I snap at him.

"Shit, no that's not what I ment Lou." Zayn said worridly and I just sighed.

"WiFi is Lou's and password is elephant22. I don't know why we just never bothered to change it. And by we I mean my dad. LapTop is in the study if you want to use it. The study is the room that has a bunch of books in them." I say and hear some footsteps.

"What kinds of books do you read?" Liam asked sounding curious.

"Do you just want to see them?" I ask him nicely.

"Ya sure why not?" Niall, Liam, Harry, and I stand up and head to the study, but I have a feeling Niall rerouted himslf to the kitchen.

"Here we go." I say as we enter the room.

"Wow these are a lot of books for such a small room. Hey I remember reading this book." There was a silence for a little bit and I heard a page flip. "Wow, this is completely in Braille." Liam sounded intrigued.

"Well, can't read books any way else." I chuckle a bit placing my hand on the spine of the books looking for one in particular. I found the book and pulled it out. "This has been my favorite book since my cousin bought it in the states. I've read it 24 times." We all chuckle at how many times I've read it.

"What's the title?" Harry asks sounding quite close.

"The Tale of Despereaux." I smile and feel a breath on my shoulder.

"What is it about?" Harry asked each word seems right beside my ear.

"Well it's about this mouse, that doesn't act like a mouse. He isn't afraid of knives, he reads books instead of chewing them, he lets a human see him, and that's basically what the book is about this little mouse and his adventure. I would let you read it, but well, you can't because it's in Braille." I chortle a bit, and my phone rang. "You guys can look around I'll get the phone." I made my way to the kitchen. When I entered the kitchen I heard some one stop crunching on something. "Niall, I can hear you." He chuckles and I grab the phone. 

"Hello?" I say into the phone.

"Umm, Louis, it's your dad, I need to talk to the boys. Now!" I was surprised and pulled the phone from my ear. I held my hand on the microphone and called for the boys.

"Liam, Zayn, Niall, Harry my dad needs to speak to you! Now!" Niall continues munching on his food, and the rest of the boys come running in and I hear a crash. "Who fell?"

"Harry." Zayn answered me sounding like he was pulling Harry up.

"Ouch." I chuckled and held out the phone, putting it on speakerphone.

"Mark?" All of the boys, but Niall say.

"You boys, especially Harry, are in big trouble!" My dad was shouting through the phone, and sounded really mad.

"Why?" Liam asks and my dad sighs on the other end.

"Your all over TV getting bashed by the press."

"Wait, why?" Harry asks nervously.

"Well look on TV, every news station is playing the story." Me and the boys run into the living room, me trailing a little behind, because I went slower so I wouldn't run into anything. I got in the room to hear the news report, just in time.

"One Direction. What is with them? Band member Harry Styles was spotted at a small café in London, knocking over a blind guy, purposely. We have evidence from somebody's cell phone. And here is a picture of Harry hitting the boy. Here is the video footage." All I hear is some mumbling and a clatter. "So, is One Direction really the nice guys Modest! try to show them as or are they really bad boys? Tell us what you think on our Twitter page at channel seven news. I'm Jane Roush informing you on the latest news." I'm shocked none of that is what they think.

"HARRY!!" Liam shouts.

"I didn't know people got photos and shit!" Harry shouted.

"Well what are we going to do now Styles!?" Zayn yelled next.

"Guyfs look at Twiffer." Nail says with his mouth full.

"People are questioning us and parents are calling us bad influences! Harry this is all on you!" Liam sounded furious. I decided to step in.

"Why don't you guys call a press conference, and talk about It-" 

"Louis nobody will believe us." Zayn interrupted.

"I wasn't done. Anyway, I could tell everyone it was a big misunderstanding, and that we are best friends." It was quiet for a moment.

"That might work. What you think Mark?" I almost forgot my dad was on the phone.

"I'll schedule one for Saturday, but I'm still not completely sure." He said inconfidently.

"Ok bye Mark." The line went dead, and I held out my hand for the phone. Moments later I felt the phone in my hand and went to put it away in the kitchen. While I was in the kitchen I thought about the groceries I had to put away. I went to the corner where they were and didn't find them.

"I put them away for you." I jumped a bit but it was only Harry. I put my hand on my heart and it was racing.

"Harry you didn't need to do that." I opened the cabinet under the sink and grabbed a rag.

"It's fine, I don't care. Plus now I know your kitchen well." I got the rag wet and applied some soap, but just a little.

"You didn't clean the table yet right?" I asked before I walked over to the table.

"No, I didn't." He chuckled, and I headed over to the table. I started to wipe it with the rag.

"Good, now go in the other room and watch another movie or something." I shooed him away.

"Fine." He backed off and I heard him walk out. I continued with the table and put the dishes in the washer. I turned on the dish washer and went into the living room. The boys were watching Lord Of the Rings, I know Orlando Bloom 's voice anywhere.

"Having fun watching Lord Of The Rings?" I asked.

"I'm starting to think your not blind, Lou." Zayn said in a questioning, startled sounding, tone.

"Nope, blind as a mole." I said chuckling.

"Sure." Zayn says sarcastically. We all start laughing.

"Oh no, I'm out of food!." Niall says frantically and I go to the kitchen and grab him another bag of crisps. I also pop some popcorn for the other lads. I drop of the food in the living room and go to my room. 

As I enter the room I hear the jingling of Stella's collar, signaling that she is awake.

"Hey Stella, c'mon let's go down stairs." She instantly starts to fallow me and we go to the living room, where the boys are.

"Oh there you are Lou, and you brought Stella out." Harry said, and her collar jingles again.

"Thought you guys might want to see her. Is anyone one the love seat?" I want to make sure I don't sit on anyone.

"It's great to see Stella, and no the love seat is free." I go over and lay on the love seat. I close my eyes and start to relax.

Ring

My phone sounds and I reach my hand back for the phone, which is placed beside the couch on the table.

"Siri answer call."

"Answering." I put the phone to my ear, and yawn.

"Hello?" I say sleepily.

"Oh Lou I'm sorry if I woke you up." A worried voice says from the other side.

"No I'm just tired, I have the boys at my house." I say yawning.

"Who are the boys?" I laugh at her.

"Perrie Edwards that it confidential information." I say jokingly.

"Hey Lou do you mean Perrie from the cafè where you literally ran into Harry?" Zayn asks.

"Ya, why?" 

"Can I talk to her?"

"Sure." I smile. "Hey Perrie, Zayn wants to talk to you."

"Do you mean Zayn Malik?"

"Ya."

"He's my boyfriend." We both laugh and I hand Zayn the phone.


	5. Press Stress

Harry's P.O.V.

"Confrance is in ten, boys get by the stage in five." Mark shouts at us. I'm really stressed out, if this doesn't work out I ruin the boys careers.

"Lets hope this works man." Zayn says patting me on the shoulder.

"I know it would be horrible if it doesn't." I look over at the rest of the boys, and they all look stressed out.

"I'm so angry!" Louis came storming into the lounge area, where we were sitting.

"Why mate?" Liam asked politely.

"They don't want me to bring Stella out, instead they want me to use a stupid cane." He sounds really mad slash bummed out. Liam walked out of the room.

"That's stupid." Niall says. "It's just a dog, what's going to happen? Stella is trained to not react to these kind of things, right?"

"Yep, she won't do anything, but stand or sit." Liam came through the door and Louis sat down.

"Good news." We all look at Liam expectantly.

"What?" Everyone asks.

"I got stage crew to let you use Stella." He said joyfully.

"Thanks Liam." Louis says.

"Boys you need to get to the stage, it starts in five." We all start walking out towards back stage and I grab Louis' arm.

"I don't need help Harry." He says a bit annoyed.

"I know I just want to hold your arm." I smile and he chuckles.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As we emerge on to the stage, cameras go off and reporters start speaking.

"Harry, Harry, Harry!" Most of them are shouting and I smile at them. The boys, and I take our seats. We call on a young reporter.

"Harry why did you push that blind guy?" I ran my hand through my hair, it's go time.

"We were actually hoping one of you would ask that." The reporters leaned in and quieted down. "Everything about that whole situation is either false or not completely true." There were gasps in the crowd of reporters. "Yes, the boy was blind, and no, I did not push him down purposefully. I was simply rushing to a meeting, was texting Liam, and before I knew it I ran into the boy. I apologized, and helped him up. Now we are actually great friends. Turns out his dad was our new manager, and that was what the meeting was about." Many reporters started talking to cameras, or writing these things down. We chose another reporter.

"How do we know your not lying?" She asks pointing the recorder at us.

"Another question we hoped was going to be asked." Zayn said. "For proof we actually have him here with us." Zayn gestures to the side of the stage, and Louis walks up smiling with Stella at his side.

"This is Louis, and his dog Stella." Louis sat down beside us and reporters were frantically writing things or trying to get a good picture.

"I've heard all the things about Harry hitting me, but it was a true accident. We are best friends. In fact, when we heard about all of this, the boys were at my house, staying the night." The reporters raised their hands. I picked one this time.

"Jane Roush, Channel Seven News, I covered your story, and we clearly saw harry hit Louis. How do we know Louis wasn't paid to say these things?" She finished.

"That's why I came!" Everybody turned to see a girl standing in the back. It was Perrie, and, Liam's new girlfriend, Sophia. "I work at the cafè, and saw the whole thing. I also have the security footage. I took it from the camera, probably going to get fired, but anything to help my boyfriend, Zayn Malik." She held up the tape and walked toward the stage, with Sophia. Zayn met her at the edge and gave her a quick kiss.

"Can we get a player please?" Zayn shouted, and a man with a TV came out, and put the tape in.

The footage started playing, thank God it was good quality.

"Stella, you can't just stop on me." Louis voice said and I saw me knocking down the gorgeous boy.

"I'm so sorry." And she paused the tape.

"As you can see it was, in fact, an accident." She clicked off the TV and we took more questions.

"Hi, I'm Veronica Roth,(A/N author of Divergent. Sorry I was looking at the second book, Insurgent.) of NBC News USA. Niall, Zayn, and Liam what are your stand points on this whole misunderstanding?"

"I seriously don't know I guess we are all shocked." Zayn says and the rest of the boys nod.

"Is this awkward for you Lou?" I whisper into Louis' ear. He shakes his head.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I tiredly walk into my flat and slump down on my couch. What a day. I think back to Monday and think about when I kissed Louis. It was nice his lips were soft, and small. They were gentle against mine and I wanted to grab him and pull him more into the kiss but I resisted. Why did I have the urge to kiss him?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*ONE MONTH LATER* 

LATE DECEMBER

"Remember when everyone thought Harry knocked Louis down?" Zayn asked laughing as we recalled some of the best times of the year. We all nodded and laughed. I took a small swig of my beer and so did some of the others.

"You know what, we haven't learned like anything about you, Lou." Niall said a little bit drunk. He was always the quick drunk.

"Like what?" Louis says smiling.

"Like your birthday, favorite sport, favorite food, favorite thing to do when you get bored, favorite Pokèmon-"

"Pokèmon?" We all questioned.

"Don't lie to me you all played Pokèmon when you were.kids." We all nodded and laughed, all except for Louis.

"I never played Pokèmon." Louis said, his voice sounding frail.

"How?" Niall said slurring his speech a little.

Louis' face stiffened at Niall's careless words."I. Couldn't. See. The. Screen." Louis said, angrilly, and stormed our of the room.

"I am now sober." Zayn says wide eyed.


	6. Drama Recovery

Louis' P.O.V.  
I didn't feel bad walking out on them, that really hurt. I know I'm acting a bit to sensitive, but I'm just that kind of type of person.

"I'm now sober." I hear Zayn say, as I walk in my room. Why we decided to hang our here, I don't know. Stellar collar jingles as I lay on the bed. I stuff my face in a pillow, and tears silently stream down my cheeks. This reminds me of UNI. There weren't any universitys for disabled, so I went to a normal one. I majored in the arts, and UNI was okay, other than Blake, and his group of friends. This is the time in my life where I met Perrie, and Gabriella. They would stick up for me when Blake teased about my blindness. I still remember the worst of those days.

*FLASHBACK*

"Stand up Tomlinson!" He shouts at me and I still sat by the wall crying.

"Leave me alone." I whispered.

"Ok I'll leave you alone if you can tell me how many fingers I'm holding up, and what this girl in this picture looks like. My eyes were squeezed shut under my sunglasses, and I prayed this was all a dream. I opened my eyes to see the same thing as always, black.

"I can't, I can't." I whispered again and Blake laughed.

"Exactly." I could hear his devious voice right beside my ear.

"Leave him alone Blake!" I heard Perrie shout. She sounded a ways away, but I knew she was there for me.

"Why should I, foxglove." People were calling her foxglove after the purple flower, because she dyed her hair purple.

"Don't call her foxglove!" I heard Gabriella shout from the opposite side of Perrie.  
"What are you going to do about it ginger ale." Blake sneered back.

"I'm going to kill you!" I heard feet hit the ground, and I was hoisted up from the ground by my collar. I was pushed against the wall, a large hand on my throat. I started to panic. 

"One more step I'll choke 'im." The footsteps stopped, and Blake's grip, on my throat, tightened.  
"Blake Krammer, get your hand off that boys throat, immediately." That was the voice of Professor Renolds. It's good to know one of my teachers thinks of me as that boy. The grip on my throat loosens and I fall to the ground. I hear the soft pitter patter of feet and before I know it two pairs of hands helping me up. "I am escorting you to the headmaster's office." I'm guessing he ment Blake.

"Are you ok Louis?" Gabriella's southern voice asks. I nod weakly, and take a deep breath.  
"Thanks, guys." I say and I'm swallowed up into a hug.

*END OF FLASHBACK*

"People are dicks." I mutter into a pillow.

"Are all people dicks?" I hear Harry's deep voice ask. I sit up and gasp.

"Harry, when did you get in here?" I ask astonished. 

"Well now it's been about thirty seconds." She says letting out a chortle.

"And by the way most people are dicks I rarely meet one who isn't." I snap at him and he fake gasps.

"I hope I'm not one of those dicks." He says his voice sunding closer. 

"Well, guess what you are." I snap. 

"Why am I a dick?" He didn't sound offended, he sounded curious. There was also a strong hint of a joke in his voice.

"Well first off you probably have a giant house in london, and maybe one in the states because you only think of yourself. Sounds like a dick to me, but I'm not done. When Niall got all Pokemon you were most likely also thinking 'how could he have not played Pokemon? He must have been deprived.' Even more dicky." I snarl and start to walk out of the room, when Harry grabed my wrist. Heturned my body around, I'm guess in his general direction.

"First of all I only have a simple normal flat just ten or twelve minutes from here. Doesn't sound dicky to me. When Niall went all Pokemon I was astonished that his mouth tought faster than his brain because it was out there quicker than a girl can scream 'OMG' I didn't like his comment because I knew it had hurt your feelings. I would never think bad of such a beautiful boy." Did he just call me beautiful? Only my mum, and of course Gabriella, and Perrie, has caled me beautiful.

"H-H-Harry did y-you just c-call me b-b-b-beautiful?" I surprisingly manage to utter.  
My eyes start to water.

"Oh God did I sound like a creep?" He asked worried. I shook my head frantically.  
"No it wasn't creepy its just that. . . . No one except for my mum, Perrie, and Gabriella have called me beautiful and I don't count them. My mum because well, she's my mum. Gabriela, and Perrie don't count because I would never like them in the way guys should like girls because that's the way I like guys."I say partly nervous sounding.

"Louis." He breaths out and tears start to stream down my face. "You are Beautiful, BonitI, Bella, and in what ever other languages you are beautiful." He wipes the tears from my face, and I continue to cry. I jump into Harry's chest and cry more. He holds me tight in not bothered by the fact that I'm getting his shirt wet.

"I was wrong you aren't a dick, but Niall is at some points." I partly joke.

"Hey!" I hear a thick Irish accent, it sound like its about 4 feet away. Harry laughs, and I notice. for the first time hi laugh sound like a choir of bells singing in aton square. 

~ONE MONTH LATER~   
February 10, 2014

Harry's P.O.V.

Over the past month Louis, and I have become much better friends. I know almost everything about him, but he also gets clammed up when I mention school. Louis is almost like my best friend, ahh who am I kidding? He is my best friend. I really do like him and I think there may be more feelings than just like because when ever he speaks my heart. flutters. Every time I hear the soft jingle of Stellas collar I jump in excitemnt because I know Louis is here.

"I swear you guys are a couple. You guys are always laughing at insie joke, and talk about thing wehave no idea what is. Don't get me started on when ever Louis gets a new book he talks about it and it always seems to be romances." 

"Shut up niall, you cunt! I like romance novels #DealWithIt." Louis shouts. 

"You guys also always sit on each others laps, and Harry you freak out when you hear Stella's collar. Seriously he once kicked me when I was lying on the ground texting." Niall said with wide eyes. Louis chuckles and smiles at me.

"Oh do you, Hazza?"

"There's also nicknames! What's Louis'?" Niall shouts, quite angrily.

"Yes I do boobear." I chuckle because I know Louis hates that name. He groans and leaves his head back.

"You know I absolutly hate that name!" Louis shouts a bit.

"I know." I laugh at him, as he pouts.

"Sorry we are late, Zayn's car wouldn't start." I heard liam shout as Zayn entered th room looking flustered.

"What's getting at you mate?" I ask pullinglouis legs on top of my lap, as he lays down.   
"I relly want to do something special for Perrie, for our 2 Month anniversary, but I don't knowif she likes romance, cheesey, quiet, just having a good time, or what." Zayn ran his hand through his hair, and exhaled deply.

"Ah-hem." We turn to Louis, who is smirking. "Are you forgetting we were Best Friends in University, and still are to this day." Zayn's face lights up.

"Louis could you help me, please?" Zayn begged.

"Its simple, go to a fair, and just have a good time. When you are there ride theferris wheel last, and make sure its around midnight because she likes the smaller romantic gestures. If you win any prizes at games don't get a giant stuffed animal, if she does she cuts them up with a scisor, so with that being said just get her a small stuffed animal. Remeber to buy cotton candy its just a great food. Once al of that is done go to a park under the moonlight and just have a nice talk. If you want to kiss her, kiss her on a bridge under the glow of te moonlight. After that bring her home." Louis smiles, and Zayns mouth drops.

"You sure know your romantics!" Zayn exclaims.

"He reads romance novels what do you expect!" We hear Niall shout from the other room. I didn't even notice he left. We all laughed at Niall, and Liam came walking in.

"Why do we always end up at Louis' flat?" Liam asked being joined on the couch by Niall.

"He has a giant mirror in one rom, duh." Zayn says makeing a weird face.

"No, its the food we're here for." Niall says, and I chuckle.

"You all sre wrong its because its just easiest." I say bluntly.

"No, its because yu guys all love me." Louis says smirking.

"Nah." We all say haking our heads. Ourwhole group breaks into laughter, including Louis.

"Good to know." He says with an evil smirk planted on his face. "In that case you can al leave peasents." I shrug and start to stand up. "Not you Harry." Louis says then laughs. The rest of the boys walk out of the room, but don't leave. ; know you guys are still here, remember I have super hearing." Louis says. The boys groa and walk out the door.

"Ha ha very funny Lou." I say sarcasitically. 

"Actually I wanted to talk to you privately." He says very sounding nervous.

"Can I first ask you something?" Look at him hopefully, and he just nods at me. "Do you want to hang out on V-Valentines day?" His face lightens up and he gasps.

"I was going to ask the same thing!" We both laughed, and then shouted 'twinsies' at the top of our voices.


	7. Nervous Jitters

Louis' P.O.V.

I'm getting very jittery, tomorrow is valentines day. I really really like Harry, and I mean like like. He's kind, and funny. He can be a bit cocky, but I find it to be adorable. Don't even get me started on his voice, oh my God he sounds like and angel. I swear he is not real.

*Ring*

"Siri answer call." I say in response to the ring.

"Answering." I put the phone to my ear.

"Hello?" I say.

"Louis thank God. I don't know what to do for Zayn, for our anniversary. He told me he wanted to celebrate on valentines day. I want to get him something and plan something. What should I do, Lou?" She asked and I chuckled.

"Don't do anything, trust me." I chuckle and hang up. "Siri call Curly." I smirk at the name Harry used for himself.

"Calling." I chuckle and pull the phone to my ear.

"Hello?" I hear a faint screaming sound in the background.

"Am I interupting something, I'm sorry?" I say and slightly pull the phone away.

"No we just finished an interveiw." Thank God.

"You guys want to hang out." I hear some mumuring and a cheer, I chuckle.

"Sure." Harry says.

"And tell Zayn to bring Perrie." I say and wait for a reply.

"Liam wants to bring Sophia if Perrie gets to come." I chuckle and start scratching behind Stella's ear. 

"No problem." I chuckle out.

"Great bye Lou!"

"Bye!"

|-/

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

I stand up and head for the door. I trip on a pair of shoes on my way over.

"Woah!" I shout and fall on my bum. I start to stand up when I hear a very, deep voice.

"Are you okay, Lou?" He sounds worried and I stand up. I feel for the door handle and unlock it.

"I tripped on some shoes." I shrug. "Anyway, come on in." Someone's hand ruffles my hair and I growl.

"Same reaction as when we were in UNI." She chuckled.

"Ok, foxglove." I say.

"Touché." She said with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"What's with the name foxglove?" Zayn asked.

"During UNI she dyed her hair purple, so people called her foxgove, after the purple flower. She wasn't bothered by it when me or Gabriella said it, but now she just flat out hates it." I say walking into the living room.

"I think its cute, maybe I'll call you foxglove." Zayn says sweetly. I block out the rest of their conversation and focus into the living rom, see I told you super hearing.

"Wow, this dog is amazing!" A girl exclaims.

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" I ask very hesitant, its really embarrassing.

"Oh I'm sorry, I'm Sophia, Liam's girlfriend." She says and I smile.

"Nice to meet you."

"How did you train her so well?" She asks sounding amazed.

"I didn't train her at all." I say shrugging.

"We'll, she is beautiful." I nod. "What's with the indoor sunglasses?" She asks jokingly. I hear a slap noise, someone must have face palmed.

"Well honestly, I have no eyes but I can see through the spirit world." I say trying to keep a straight face and voice.

"What?" She asks confused, and I laugh.

"Louis is blind." Liam says informing Sophia.

"Liam you take the fun out of everything you know that, right?" He laughs and so does Sophia. I'm glad she isn't being all like oh you're so you're helpless. She is just treating me like a normal human being.

"Boobear!" I hear Harry shout, and he pulls me in for a hug. I chuckle, and hug him back.

"Hazza!" I reply, mimicking his tone. He laughs just like how I did.

"Your hair smells nice." Everyone in the room laughs.

"I hope it does, I took a shower just this morning." I hear a few floor boards squeak, and a slight crackling noise. "Niall you do know I don't mind if you eat my food, right?"

"It's not that I want to see if I can ever make it to the couch before you say something. Damn your super hearing." We all laugh and Niall starts crunching on what ever food he has this time. 

"So people who lose one sense really do have abnormal other ones. Awesome!" Sophia exclaims. She is so perfect for Liam.

"Its not awesome its creepy!" Niall shouts. We all laugh at him and I walk into the kitchen. I hear footsteps behind me.

"I can hear you." I chuckle, grabbing a glass.

"I know you can." My actions slightly freeze at Harrys voice it sounds so, so hot. I shake out of it and chuckle.

"What do you want?" I ask filling my glass with some water.

"I just wanted to tell you to wear something nice tomorrow." I nod and I hear him start to walk off until the foot steps stop. "While we are on the subject, how do you choose your clothing? I mean the colors match and everything." I chuckle.

"Why don't I show you?" I walk over towards where Harry is standing and hold out my hand. He takes it and I run towards the living room. We rush past the boys and get to the stairs, and before we can go up we are stopped by Liam.

"What are you guys doing?" He asks concerned.

"We are going to fuck." I say and Liam gasps. "Not really. Harry was curious on how I choose my clothing." He let's out a sigh of relief.

"Let's all go see!" Sophia exclaims. She is fallowed by a few okays, and I turn around.

"Stella!" I hear Stella's collar jingle and I continue to walk up th stairs. When I reach the top I put my hand on the wall waiting for my door frame to hit my fingers. Once it does I push the door open and walk in. I walk over to the closet and open it. I hear gasps from people.

"I didn't think boys had this many clothes!" A surprised Sophia says, and I shrug.

"Hey I'm gay, I like to shop." There's a slight squeal.

"I've always wanted a gay friend, and now I have one." I laugh along with the rest of the group. 

"This is a lot of clothes how did you get them arranged and how do you know what is what?" I smile.

"Two answers. One Lottie, my little sister, color coated them. Two she told me what colors go good with what and I know every item of clothing by touch." I hear a few surprised gasps. 

"Show us!" Harry exclaims. I laugh at him.

"Ok look around and choose a pair of pants and shirt. Remember to tell me the brand and color 'cause I may or may not have six pairs of the same brand pants in different colors." I blush and everyone laughs. 

"A Gucci white long sleeved button down, a dark purple pair of Chinos, and black braces." I hear Zayn say.

"Easy peasy lemon squeasy." I run my hand over the place where I keep my white clothing wait till I feel the soft fabric of the Gucci shirt under my hand. I feel the soft fabric and pull the shirt out by its hanger. I walk across my walk-in closet and place my hand on my purple clothing. I put my hand tough fabric under my finger tips. I run my hand along the fabric hesitating when I feel the slick fabric of my purple chinos. I pull out the chinos and head to the shelf that is filled with braces, belts, ties, watches, some scarves, but like only two, a few hats, and sunglasses. I pull a random pair of braces and walk over to Zayn. I hand the pile of stuff to him.

"Now, you put them away." I say then walk over to my bed. I sit on the fluffy mattress and grab the book on my night stand.

"I think it would be cool to be able to read without the lights on." Sophia says.

"You and Liam are perfect for each other." I laugh. I continue my book, knowing they can't read the cover of my book, because it's in Braille. Some of my books have the titles in real letters under them, but this one does not.

"What are you reading now?" I hear Harry ask.

"'M not going to tell you." I can't tell him, it's so embarrassing.

"Why not?" I blush at the thought of telling him.

"Because it's embarrassing." I say softly.

"Oh my God he's pink, it must be so embarrassing."

"Shut up foxglove!" I shout, and she snorts in response.

"Please tell me?"

"No." Simple, but effective.

"I won't shut up till you do." I laugh at him and of course he used his super power and starts to sing.

"I've never been a diamond in the flesh

I caught my teeth on wedding rings

In movies

And I'm not proud of my address

In a torn up town

No post code envy

But every songs like-"

"Fine! I'm reading Wicked there you go now shut up!" I shout and place my hand back on the different sized dots on the page. He starts laughing hysterically, and I blow it off, kinda.

"Douche." I say under my breath.


	8. Date or Nah

Louis' P.O.V.

I placed my fingers over my clothes looking for something to wear. I decided on my purple chinos, white, short sleeved, button up, black suspenders, and TOMS. I put each layer of clothing on becoming more and more nervous. I put on a pair of sunglasses and walk down stairs. I hear the soft jingling of Stella's collar, and seconds later something is softly rubbing my leg. I bend down and pet her.

"I love you Stella." I say scratching her ear.

*Ring*

"Siri, answer call." I say to the robot woman.

"Answering." I put the phone to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Lou!" I pull the phone slightly away from my ear when Gabriella shouts through the phone.

"Hey Gabriella." I say still petting Stella.

"Are you busy?"

"I kinda am." I say hesitantly.

"Finally! Anyway, bye." She hangs up and leaves me there confused. 

"What was all that about Stella?" I receive a lick, from her in reply.

*knock*

*knock*

*knock*

I stand up and walk to th front door. I open up the door and take a deep breath.

"Hey, Harry. So, what are we doing tonight?" I ask.

"Good thing you dressed up." He says mischeiviously.

"Why?" I question slowly.

"We are going to a midnight premier." He says sounding excited.

"What about the press, what will they think?" I ask thinking of all of the boys careers.

"Ill just post a tweet that I was hanging out with a friend because we were both bored on valentines day." I laugh.

"Nice way of saying we didn't have dates." 

"Oh, ha ha." Harry says sarcastically.

"I know, I'm quite funny." I say. I walk over toward my coat closet,, And grab my coat when I think something. "Wait. If the premier is at midnight and its only like, what, nine what are we doing before the premier?"

"I am going to go to the bathroom, real quick, and you will wait here and we will leave." Harry says then the light pounding of feet hitting the wood surface rises in the room. I laugh at him and take a seat. I start humming Billionaire by Travie Macoy and then I start singing the part that Bruno Marz sings.

"I wanna be a billionaire so fucking bad,

Buy all of the thing I never had.

I wanna be on the cover of Forbes Magazine,

smiling next to Oprah and the Queen.

Oh, every time I close my eyes,

I see my name in shining lights.

A different city every night,

I swear the world better prepare,

For when I'm a billionaire."

"That sounded great. It was astonishing astounding. Change of plans we are going to play on the sound booths at the studio. C'mon let's go!" Harry says excitedly and grabs my wrist. I pull my hand back fast.

"Sorry. It's a habit that if someone or something grabs me I pull away as fast as I can because it is hard to throw a punch when you don't know where to. But I only have to worry when im out with Stella." I say and Harry chuckles.

"So damn adorable." I feel my cheeks heat up at his comment and I smile shyly. "Anyway, let's go to the studio." I shake my head.

"No." I say firmly.

"Why?" He asked sounding like an ice-cream deprived child.

"Are you an idiot. You can't just play with expensive equipment that." I say sternly.

"Fine calm down, Feisty." (A/N my friends named the pole in our music room Feisty Lilac. I don't know why that matters I just thought it was funny but anyway carry on.)

"Feisty. Really, you chose the nickname Feisty?" I question and Harry laughs.

"Okay, I notice how stupid it is now." He says, still laughing.

"Still, we are not going yo the studio." Harry groans.

"C'mon, Lou." Harry pleads.

"Here I stand and here I stay." I say roughly.

"Really, you're referencing Frozen?" He says with a confused tone.

"Fuck you." I say and glare under my glasses.

"Fine, I'm done." Harry says and I smile.

"Good." I say with confidence. Just a moment later a hand goes over my mouth and I start to freak out. Where is Harry, who is it, what am-.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha. You were so scared." Harry laughs and I become enraged.

"Do you think it's fun to be pulled somewhere or told to do something when your blind. It's scary. a person grabs me, and I'm terrified first, I can't see and second, I might be dead soon so I was scared."

"I'm sorry it was just a joke." Harry says with a heartrending tone.

"Don't ever try that again." I say stern and clear.

"Louis, how do you know what someone or something look like?" Harry asks me and I sigh.

"I can feel their face. It's weird for the person, so I don't." I say.

"Do you want to know what I look like?" Harry asks and I can hear him creep closer.


	9. Chapter 9

Louis' P.O.V.

"What?" I ask, completely shocked from Harry's question.

"I asked if you want to know what I look like?" Harry said confidentially, loud, and clear.

"No, it will be too weird for you." I say insisting that it is stupid. Even though I would love to know what he looks like. I sit on the couch and awkwardly fiddle with the hem of my shirt. The couch beside me bends in and I tense a bit. Harry moves my face so it is facing, to where I guess is, him. He grabs my hands, that are folded in my lap, and places each one on either cheek.

"Do it." He says and I nod. I feel his cheeks and try to best picture them in my mind. His face is smooth. I slide my hands up a bit and feel the edge of his hair line. I let my hands travel further up and his hair line curves in to distinguish where his fore head is. I slide my hands down a bit but stop.

"Are your eyes closed?" I ask wanting to know if I can feel near his eyes.

"No, but I can close them." Harry says.

"Please, do." He nods and I slip my fingers down until I feel his eyebrows. The thin line of hair leads me down to the bone around his eye socket. My thumbs trace over the rims of his eye and I move my hands to his nose. I feel awkward touching his face, but I can't imagine how Harry feels. 

My hands go back to his cheeks and I notice a small detail is not right.

"Smile." I say to Harry and wait for the dimples, that are so famous, to form. Harry smiles and I let my fingers feel around his cheeks and feel where his dimples are, compared to his mouth. I trace my hands over his mouth and place them back on his cheeks. I try to form a picture of him in my mind and when I do, I can barely breathe.

"From what I can picture, you're beautiful." I whisper sounding astonished. Harry chuckles a bit.

"What's your favorite feature of this lovely face?" He asks while chuckling.

"Definitely the dimples." I reply.

"Nice choice. Do you want to know what I love about you?" Harry asks and I chuckle.

"Not really." I say and smile.

"I love." Harry pulls off my sunglasses and my eyes widen. "Your beautiful blue crystal eyes." I laugh at him and scrunched my eyes shut.

"Your joking. My eyes are terrible. They show no emotion and I probably have a lazy eye, like most blind people." I say.

"Your eyes are beautiful. They show the love, anger, hurt, and every other emotion you have felt in your life. And you don't have a lazy eye." Harry's says his voice stern. "You. Are. Beautiful." Harry says and then his lips are connected to mine. 

At first I'm surprised, but then my arms wrap around his neck and I kiss him back. My breathing is hitched and quick and I just feel so relieved, I guess. I continue to kiss Harry eventually it becomes a French kiss. 

Harry detached his lips from mine, but then he re-attaches his lips to my neck. I know where this is going. I put my hands to his chest. I feel his abs under his shirt and barely can push myself to push him away. I push him lightly, but he doesn't react. I push his chest harder and he sits up.

"No." Is all I say.

"I'm sorry." Harry whispers and I feel bad.

"Don't be sorry. I just don't want to rush. Do we have to go to the premier?" I ask and Harry pulls me up onto my feet.

"Not if you don't want to." He says then kisses my forehead. His kiss felt nice. I guess it was that the kiss was filled with love.

"Lets go to sleep." I say and pull Harry upstairs.

"But I don't have any sleepwear." Harry says and I laugh.

"We will find something that is too big for me." I say and walk into my closet then lock the door. I change into a pair of sweat pants and into a worn out old shirt. I walk out of the closet to run into a tall figure.

"Just look at the sizes of the clothes." I say and lay on my bed. Minutes later I feel the bed beside me sink in and the covers are lifted then fall. I feel Harry press up against my back and drape his arm over my body.

"I love you." Harry whispers and I smile.

"I love you too." I say barely audiable so I'm sure he didn't hear. I then fell asleep white a smile plastered on my face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait and suck chapter. I was reading The Fault in our Stars [For the Send Time] from like 8 to 11 Wednesday and Thursday night so I didn't write anything. I loved Fault in our Stars, by the way. For like the last 80 pages my eyes were wetter than all the great lakes combined. (Lake Erie, Ontario, Superior, Michigan, and Huron). Anyway, peace ILY guys.


	10. Confrances, Confrances, Confrances

Harry's P.O.V.

We walk into a grey conference room, where Simon is sitting at the head of a rather large table. We all sit down and situate ourselves.

"Well, One Direction is doing amazing." Simon says, earning some nods in agreement. "But most quartet boy bands don't ho far. The only popular one is The Beatles-"

"Rest in peace John Lennon, and George Harrison." Niall interrupted.

"Anyway, this brings me to my main point. We need to recruit a fifth member."

"What?!" We all asked, completely caught off guard.

"I want your boy band to be successful and the only way to achieve that is to recruit a new member. We are holding tryouts in a month. You can invite any of your friends to tryout." The last acceptance sparked an idea in my mind.

"We don't need tryouts." I say quickly.

"Continue." Is all Simon says.

"Well I was out with Louis and when I went away for a minute he started to sing, out of boredom, and when I returned I continued to let him sing because it sounded amazing. The only problem is he doesn't like performing in front of people so we have to catch him off guard to get him to sing." I say a little out of breath.

"We can try, and all of you, and me, decide the final say." Simon says in reply.

"Yes!" I basically shout. "And on the bright side we already know him!"

"Harry, I think you're getting a bit too excited." Liam mentions with a confused look on his face.

"Shut up and don't crush my dreams Daddy Direction." I respond not even thinking. Niall and Zayn start laughing hysterically, and I can feel my face heat up as they do.

"Wait this is a dream of yours?" Zayn asks in between laughs.

"On shut up, I meant stop raining on my rainbow!" I respond angrily.

"You need rain to form a rainbow." (A/N Ghostfacers!) Liam says looking at his IPhone.

"Don't rain on my fucking parade!" I shout finally ending the laughing fits.

"Now, on another, more serious, note, how are we going to get Louis to sing?" Simon asked, and we all started thinking.

"I know we could have him record a song." I say.

"How will that work?. Hey Louis do you mind singing a song, and we will record it to see if you are fit to join an international famous boy band." Liam says a bit angrily.

"No, I could hang out with Louis, and tell him I got permission to play on the sound booths at the studio, because he is a sucker for rules. Then I could beg him to sing an song and I will secretly record him, and you can listen to the demo later." Simon nods, as if he is working out the plan in his head.

"That might work, when can you try. I need to know when to make sure only you and Louis are in the studio." I pull out my phone and almost drop it as I do.

"I'll call 'im." I say holding up my phone. Simon nods and I ring Louis.

"Hello?" I hear him ask from the mother side of the call.

"Hey, Louis, it's Harry." I reply.

"Hey, Harry, what's up?" He asks politely and I hear the sound of some sort of solid item being poured, like a cereal or dog food. He is probably feeding Stella.

"I was wondering is you wanted to hang out tomorrow. I was talking to Simon and he said tomorrow the studio would be cleared so we can play with the sound booths if we want." I say a bit nervous, because our only plan may not work at all.

"That sounds like fun, what time?" I hear in reply and let out be breath I didn't know I was holding.

"I'll pick you up at noon." I reply and smile, as I see Zayn, Liam, and Niall mini-celebrate in some way.

"Okay, bye!"

"Bye, see you tomorrow." Then the call ends. "I'm going to need complete privacy in the studio tomorrow." I say, putting my phone away.

*NOON THE NEXT DAY*

I pick up Louis, who is wearing a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, some white Vans, a white 'V' neck, and a three quarter sleeve blazer. Surprisingly, he didn't bring Stella. He still wore his pitch black sunglasses,though. He looked a bit more free without Stella.

When we got in my car and started driving it was a bit awkward. I was thinking about starting a conversation, but every time I looked over to Louis, to engage the conversation, he looked deep in thought. I finally decided to ask a question.

"Why didn't you bring Stella?" I ask, worried the question is and invasion of privacy for him.  
"Every once in a while I like to leave Stella at home to rest." He says, and I feel more calm about conversing with him.

"What about moving around?" I ask not thinking about other methods of transportation or items of substantial use. He reaches into his coat pocket and pulls out the red and white foldable walking cane.

"I use this. It's more flashy, I know that, and I hate it. I don't want people taking a detour because of a blind man, I don't want people to stare or kids to question it, but when you have a dog and sunglasses on you look normal." I nod, even though I know he can't see me.

"Sometimes I think people overuse their sight, and judge people that way. I have also done things like this, but you saying that actually makes me think about my luck in the world. You only have a person's personality to go off of and you make better friends than I could have-"  
"But you have a lot of friends." Louis interjects.

"Yes, I do. But do you think that even 1/9 of th care for me as much as your friends care for you. It's because our have the better judge in character and make the right friends. I think the only people that would actually do anything for me is Liam, Niall, Zayn, and some of the crew." I say, and hear Louis mumble something.

"What was that?" I ask and he looks up.

"I would take a bullet for you, Harry." Louis says, completely serious.

"And I would take a bullet for you, Lou." I say and can't help but laugh, and Louis joins in.

"Hey, it rhymed." Louis says laughing a little.

"Of course it did because,  
I've been pursuing this career for years,  
But all that has been produced are tears,  
Every time I look in the mirror,  
I see a man,  
A man who may not know it, but is at heart a poet." I say and Louis snaps, like in a real poetry cafe.

"Bravo, Harold." He says, during a more posh accent. "Your work is almost as good as Edgar Allen Poe."

"What, my poem is better than his creepy shit." I say as a joke.

"I personally love Edgar Allen Poe, so I and going to have to remain where I stand at almost as good as Poe." Louis responds with a smirk.

"Jerk." (A/N Bitch. Okay, I'm sorry, I'm done with the SPN references.) I respond as i drive into the studio car park.

"Let's go." Louis says as I park the car. He gets out of the car and takes a step then stops. He looks to me, his face flushed pink.

"Haveing trouble?" I ask as I slip out of the car and lock it.

"I have no I idea where I'm supposed to go."Louis replies as his face becomes even more red.  
I walk over to his Side of the car and grab his wrist. "C'mon, let's go, as you said just moments ago."

Louis stumbles at the sudden movement, but quickly regains his balance. I can tell how awkward he feels because I'm showing him where to go. I know that he hates the feeling that he needs someone. I run him into the building and to the elevator. Once in we stop for a breather then choose our floor.

As the elevator slowed I got a bit nervous. When the silver doors slides open I pulled at Louis' wrist once again, startling him.

"What do you want to sing?" I ask as we walk down the hallway. I let go of Louis' hand, so now he is just making sure one hand is on the wall, to guide him. When I see the room I pull Louis away from the wall.

"You still never answered my question from earlier." I say as I turn on the lights and equipment.  
"I guess I'll sing Home, by Phil Phillips." Louis responds and I smile at the thought of him singing it. I place the CD in the recorder and make sure everything is correct.

"Nice choice. Now, c'mon." I say eager to get him singing. I grab Louis' arm and pull him into the sound booth. I stop him at the microphone and slip out.

"Are you ready?" Louis asks as I'm searching for the music. I click on the microphone that I can use to talk to him.

"Put on the headphones that are on the microphone." I shout as I scroll through the songs. I look up and see Louis fixing the headphones. "Also, let me find the music." I say just as I find it. I click the record then start the song. "I'm ready." I say and turn off my microphone.

"Hold on, to me as we go  
As we roll down this unfamiliar road  
And although this wave (wave) is stringing us along  
Just know you're not alone  
Cause I'm gonna make this place your home  
Settle down, it'll all be clear  
Don't pay no mind to the demons  
They fill you with fear  
The trouble it might drag you down  
You get lost, you can always be found  
Just know you're not alone  
Cause I'm gonna make this place your home  
Ooo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo. Oo-oo-oo-oo [x2]  
Aaa-aa-aa-aa-aa-aa-aa. Aa-aa-aa-aaaaaa [x4]  
Settle down, it'll all be clear  
Don't pay no mind to the demons  
They fill you with fear  
The trouble it might drag you down  
If you get lost, you can always be found

" Louis almost finishes, but somehow the sound of his voice and the music lead me into the booth. In the middle of Louis singing I turn his head toward mine. He stops singing and I take off the headphones. Then I take off his sunglasses slowly, to reveal his sparkling blue eyes wide open.

"Your eyes are beautiful." I whisper.

"Your voice, in all ways, is-" At this moment I lost controller over my body and leaned forward to really kiss Louis. It's not measly and its not quick. It doesn't have any regrets. The only thing I feel in the kiss is love. He, like me is enjoying the kiss. Not thinking, I push him over to the wall, not disconnecting the kiss. I pull my hands up to the side of his face and clutch on to his hair. Louis slides down the wall, and I end up straddling him, while kissing him. I disconnect the kiss and slide down to his neck. I start kissing his neck everywhere, trying to find his sweet spot. I'm almost. Done with trying when I hear Louis moan. I chuckle smile and kiss on the same spot. I suck on it and bite down there, earning a another moan. I put my hands on Louis' chest and start unbottoning his shirt. He pushes me away slowly, like Greta doing it.

"We can't do that in the middle of the studio." He says to me, but I ignore him and go back to kissing him, giving up on my previous ideas.


	11. Great Recording Harry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha ha July the best month of the year.  
> 1\. My birthday on the 6th.  
> 2\. My aunt's, and grandma's birthday on the first.  
> 3\. My parents anniversary on the first.  
> 4\. Family reunion in Florida.  
> 5\. Of course Jared Padalecki and Benadict Cumberbatch's birthday on the 19th.  
> 6\. America's independence day on the 4th.  
> 7\. Ashton Irwin' Birthday the day after mine on the 7th.  
> 8\. Luke Hemmings' Birthday ten days after mine on the 16th.

Harry's P.O.V. 

*Ring*

*Ring*

I wake up to my phone ringing. I grab it and answer the call.

"Hello?" I ask, and yawn a bit.

"Harry, we listened to the demo." Liam says, and I wake up more. I look to Louis, who is beside me.

"Yeah?" I reply, scratching my back.

"We want to talk to you." 

"Who is 'we'?" I ask, as I get out of the bed.

"Luckily everyone, but Simon." Liam answers and put on a pair of black skinny jeans.  
"What does that mean?" I ask, a bit worried.

"Just come to the studio, and we will explain." I nod, as if he can see me.  
"Alright, bye." 

"Bye." I lay my phone back down and slip on a white shirt. I go in the bathroom and turn on a low light. Unfortunately my hair is a bit greasy, so I use a bandana to hide some of my bad looking hair. I brush my teeth and wash my face. I walk out the bathroom and grab my keys and phone.

"Harry?" I hear Louis mumble, and I smile. I walk over toward the bed, where he is lying.  
"Yeah?" I ask as I squat beside the bed, intro t of his closed eyes.

"Where are you going?" Louis asks and I move his fringe away from his face.

"The Studio, the boys and I need to talk." I say and kiss Louis' forehead. Louis nods and I stand to leave.

"Call me when you are fully awake." I say to him, and only get a thumbs up in reply. I chuckle and exit the room, closing the door softly.

I go to the door that exits my flat and slip on my shoes. After, I exit the flat and head to the studio.

|-/

"Why did you guys need me, I was having a great morning-"

"With Louis?" Liam says and my eyes widen.

"What?" I ask and Liam presses play on the demo.

*THE FOLLOWING DIALOUGE IS FROM A RECORDING*

"Your eyes are beautiful." Harry says, with a loving voice.

"Your voice, in all ways-" Louis is cut off.

*SOUNDS OF PEOPLE MAKING OUT* 

*RECORDING IS OVER NOW*

Liam stops it when you can't hear anything anymore.

"Umm I'm sorry?" I say questionably.

"Don't be sorry, so what you like guys, not girls-"

"Actually I'm bisexual." I says correcting Liam.

"Anyway, we don't care, but Simon will." Liam says, and the other boys agree.

"How to we erase the end of the demo, though?"

"If we can hook it up to a computer, we can use a track editor and erase the end of the file there. We will also have to change the music so it sounded like Louis stopped at the time we stopped the music." Niall says before Liam can answer. "It's quite simple. Here, give me the demo." He says holding out his hand. Liam passes Niall the disk, which Niall inserts into his computer. He opens up some sort of app and moves around some music and chord stuff. When he finishes we have another listen, and it sounds great. 

It was in perfect timing, also. Simon just entered the studio we were in.

"Let's hear the demo." He says as he sits down. Niall hands the CD to Zayn, then to me, then Liam. Liam puts the demo in and the newly edited music plays.

|-/

"It's pretty good. Well, that is all I needed you guys for today. You can go to your home's." I nod and dart out the door. I suddenly get a call and I answer without looking at the caller ID.

"Hello?" 

"Harry, I don't know my way around your flat so I'm stuck in your bedroom sitting on the bed with nothing to do." Louis says from the other side of the call.

"I'm coming home. We were just listening to a few stuff." I say as I step into my car.  
"Ok, bye." And he ends the call.

|-/ 

I enter My flat and set down my stuff. I go into my room where Louis is sprawled across the bed. As I get closer I can tell that he is deep in thought. I smile and still developing ice that jumping on him is the best way to get his attention.

I jump on him from the side of the bed and I hear him groan from under me.

"Harry, your elbow hit me right in the stomach." He says, as I'm pushed away.

"Oh, c'mon you're fine and I know it." I say and pull him off the bed.

"Of course I'm fine, but that doesn't mean it didn't hurt."  
"Shut up." I say and kiss him.

"Ew, that had more slobbering than Stella licking me." Louis says as he wipes his cheek.

"Is this slobbery." I ask and lean him back, then straddle him. I lean down and kiss him right on the lips. Then I pull away after it lingered for a few minutes.

"No." He says then wraps his arms around my neck and pulls me in. We lay there on the bed and continue to kiss. I can feel myself getting hard so I start to grind Lou is cause ing him to moan I then take advantage of his open mouth and stick my tongue in his mouth. We continue on for a while when my phone rings. I back away and laugh.

"To be continued." I say then walk out of the room to get the phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it. Please comment. I love seeing them.


	12. Maybe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's out so late, but I lost this chapter, somehow, and I had to rewrite it. I couldn't remember it for a while, but it came back to me, so here. Love you all for reading this terrible story written by moi. Sorry about my French too.

Harry's P.O.V.  
He ignores me everyday. I try to get his attention, call him, and text him, but I never get a reply. I know he gets my texts, but he never responds. Harry, you fucked up real good this time. Why did I have to betray his trust after everything that has happened. I'm such an idiot and I don't know what to do. When I see him, or Stella, Hell even a dog that looks like Stella I want to run up and beg for forgiveness on my knees. 

I think I may have changed him, because he dresses differently. He doesn't wear his fun coloured Chinos anymore, instead he wears black skinny jeans that are ripped. He just wears plain colored t-shirt and maybe a jacket if it's cold enough. I feel bad why did I do this to him. He didn't want any of that, he didn't sing because he hated his voice and I heard him sing and abused it. I used it for my own selfish act. Why am I so stupid. 

I get a call.

"Hello?" I ask the phone once I accept the call.

"Harry, have you gotten any results it has been two weeks." Simon says and I take my thumb and pointer finger the the bridge of my nose.

"I know it's just I've had a few personal problems recently." I say trying to cover up the whole problem.

"Okay I'll give you one more week." Simon says and hangs up. I then fall back on my bed and groan.

|-/

Louis' P.O.V.

"This feels just like college." Perrie states as she sits by me crunching away at some crisps.

"No there are so many differences." I say sadly. I'm still mad about what Harry did, and really hurt because I trusted him. I trusted him and he stomped all over me. He took advantage of me.

"Hey, ignore him, Lou." Gabriella says and smacks my arm.

"How can I when that's all people talk about. Harry, One Direction, Where We Are Tour, and Midnight Memories. All it is every minute of every waking hour." I say and brush my hand through my hair.

"Let's just leave it alone and play truth or dare as we planned." Gabriella suggested holding my wrist.

"Okay." I say finally giving in.

|-/  
We finis  
hed the game with surprisingly only six sexual dares. I just didn't feel up to doing anything tonight. 

What is with Harry. He just assumed he could abuse his power when he should really be helping others, not listening to me. He tricked me. We made out. I liked it. He abused it. He abused my feelings. He hurt me beyond compare. I hate him for that and what he has done. 

I stand up from the floor and crack my fingers before I go to my room where the magical thing called sleep takes place. I walk upstairs to my room which Stella spends most of her time in when I have people over. Do not worry I don't lock her anyway. She is free to go, but stays.  
"You don't want to do anything, Louis?" Perrie calls to me from where she stands in the living room.

"I don't feel like doing anything." I call back and flop back onto the bed.

"Fine, fun sponge!" She shouts and I groan then rub my eyes. Ugh why is life so stressful, why are people like that. 

Well, I guess the people that care for you try to help you, like Perrie and Gabrielle trying to get me to move. Maybe that's what Harry was doing. Maybe he thought it would be best if I was singing in One Direction, but no one would like me. I'm blind and what can I offer. No style tips, I get most of it from my sisters and friends, except recently. I asked Lottie to buy me some clothes, and I like them, but I'm scared they don't look good, what ever. Anyway, back to Harry. Maybe I'm being irrational, not Harry. Maybe Harry is actually a genius and I'm just acting like an idiot. 

I ponder for minutes and slowly fall asleep.

|-/

"Today on the show we have One Direction, and they have come to us with an important message!" The announcer says excitedly. I wait in the back as Harry, Liam, Niall, and Zayn walk pass me with smiles on their faces, I assume.

"How are you doing today, boys?" The interviewer asks.

"I'm feeling great." Liam says starting offer the interview.

"I'm happy. Ireland won another football match yesterday, so yeah, I'm good." Niall says, typical Niall.

"I'm doing good-well." Harry says and then corrects after Liam, I assume, corrects him.

"I'm excited to see the fans reaction to our announcement." Zayn finishes.

"Speaking of announcement, what exactly is it?" The interviewer asks after Zayn.

"Well." Harry starts. "It all started when Simon said that no four member bands, except The Beatles, make it, so he wanted a fifth member." Harry says.

"We didn't want someone we didn't know in the band so Harry over here suggested our friend. " Liam said making me shrug it is all true.

"Our friend got mad and ignored us for a while, then he felt bad and said he would give it a shot." Zayn continued finishing up the main story.

"So, let's give a warm welcome to the newest member of One Direction, our close friend, and new bandmate, Louis Tomlinson." Niall says and the girls start screaming. Is that good or bad. I walk out and smile and wave at the direction of the overwhelming noise. Harry pulls me down in the seat beside him quickly and I make a weird choking noise because of the sudden jerk.

"Well, that's a shocker." The interviewer says and everyone in the room laughs.

"Now, what's with the sun glasses is that to make you wearing a suit and black tie look like you are from men in black?" The interviewer asks and I laugh looking down, not seeing anything per usual.

"No, it's because I'm blind and its just a habit to wear them." I answer with a shrug.

"Well, the girls seem to like-" the interviewer is cut-off by screaming and the boys and I laugh.  
"Will you let me finish?" He shouts and the rest of the studio laughs. 

|-/

I shoot up from my bed and think about the dream. It must be a sign. I have to try it out. Plus I hate being mad at such a cuddly person such as Harry. Excpecially when he is like a fucking teddy bear. I grab my phone from my back pocket quickly.

"Siri, call Harry." I forgot to mention I corrected his contact.

"Calling Harry." Siri answered and I sigh as the phone rings.

"Hello?" I hear a groggy voice ask and I sigh in joy that he answered.

"I know it's late Harry, but I think I'll give it a shot. I'll try the band." I say. I can practically hear him smiling.

"Thank you so much Lou, but you didn't need to call at 3 AM." He says and I laugh.

"I just felt like it had to be done." I say and end the call. I lay back and let go of my phone. I sigh with a smile on my face and drift to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Comment and Kudo!


	13. Halloween

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is this? Could it be, an Update, on time!!?!?!?! Yes it is!!!! Ha I updated and brought in 5sos because I'm a rebel and stuff okay, bye.

Louis' P.O.V.

I run around my flat hurrying to get ready because Harry is coming to pick me up today. I believe I picked out black skinny jeans and a black shirt as well as a pair of black Vans. Very colorful, I know. I hear Harry knock on the door and I utter a muffled shout as I try to brush my teeth.

"Sup, Lou." He says happily and I laugh as I spit in the sink and rinse the toothbrush.

"Long time, never seen, Mr. Styles." I say making the curly haired boy laugh filling the open space around us with his laugh.

"I don't know how to respond to that." He laughs out after stuttering a few dumb ideas.

"Great job. Hey, can you grab my phone and keys?" I request and hear the clanking and jingleing of he keys. I hold out my hand for him to place them in and he, being smart, does as he is supposed to.

"Ready to go?" He asks and I go through a mini checklist within my mind.

"Yeah I think I've got everything." I say and I open the flat door.

"After you, Monsieur Styles." I say with a fake fancy French accent as I pretend to lead him out with a gesture from my hand.

"Why thank you, Sir Tomlinson." He says and I feel him brush past me. I then close my flat door and lock it. I follow Harry down the hall to the elevator where we wait for a minute as the sounds of the rickety lift fill the air slowly, making the ceiling crackle. It reaches my floor and dings as it opens. We get in the tiny lift, I know it's tiny because we are right next to each other.

The lift struggles down the shaft shaking as it reaches the end of its short journey to the lobby of my flat complex.

We walk out with our arms linked joking around as we sing 'We're off the see the Wizard the wonderful Wizard of Oz.' over and over again until we arrive at his car where we stop in a fit of laughter and jump in the car. Harry turns on the Car and My Songs Know What You Did in The Dark by Fall Out Boy is playing from his IPhone. 

Almost instantaneously Harry starts to sing the song very passionately might I add. When he shouts the 'I'm on Fire.'.

We reach the studio in no time as we joke around singing Anaconda along with the radio. When we get out I do some joke tweaking until I hear Harry laugh and I laugh with him. Harry responds the chorus as he nears me until he takes my hand by surprise. He pulls me away into what I assume is the recording studio. I feel and hear his breath by my ear as we enter the establishment.

"You've definitely got the buns for my anaconda." He whispers in my ear and I slap him.

"Harold!" I shout at him and how mischievous he is when in reality I start laughing a little after he does. We walk upstairs together holding around by singing famous serenades. Harry picks me up with no problem and runs down the hall. He bursts through the conformance door and what he does next completely surprises me. He lifts me up high in front of me exactly at the same time he sings.

"ITS THE CIRCLE OF LIFE! AND IT MOVES US ALL!" I laugh so hard at his Lion King reenactment. I hear Niall, Zayn, and Liam start to laugh along with me as I'm set down back on the solid ground.

"You idiot, Harry." I say with a smile to him pulling my shirt back down.

"Why, Harold? Why?" Liam asks as he finishes his laughing fit. 

"Because Louis and I were singing songs to each other." Harry says sitting in the squeaky chair that sounds like a tiny child shrieking when you lean back.

"Whatever." Liam responds as Harry pulls me onto his lap.

"Harry, let me go." I tell him and he makes whineing sound like a puppy as he does. He pushes me into a chair, in front of him, I assume.

"Hello, boys." Simon says as the door opens then bangs closed.

"Aww, too bad you missed Harry and Louis' show." Niall says and I feel embarrassed talking about it.

"What show?" Simon asks as his chair squeaks like Harry's did.

"They reanacted Circle of Life from The Lion King." Niall says as Harry laughs.

"I'm actually glad I didn't see that." Simon says marking me laugh. "Anyway, let's get down to businesses-"

"To defeat the Huns." Zayn sang interrupting Simon.

"Did they send me daughters when I asked for sons!" Niall dramatically sings out as I start laughing.

"You're the saddest bunch I've ever met!" Liam continues.

"And you can BET before we're through!" Harry sings making an emphasis on the bet like how it was sung in the movie.

"Mister I'll make a man out of you." I finish.

"Tranquil as a forest, but on Fire within." Niall and Zayn sing together still very dramatically.

"Once you find your center, you are sure to win." Liam sings alone. I decide it will be fun to harmonize with Harry so I'll sing a bit higher with him.

"Your a spineless pail, pathetic lot, and you haven't got a clue." Harry and I sing together.

"Some how I'll make a man out of you." We all sing together and when we finish me laugh and high five because of our amazing efforts on singing Disney songs.

"That was pretty good, boys." Simon says and I shrug, whatever.

|-/

"Thank God you are here! Did you buy the candy for me?" I ask as Harry enters my flat.

"Yeah I got the candy calm down." Harry says as he sets down his keys and phone. I hear plastic as, I assume, Harry puts the bag down.

"Here put them in this bowl." I say bringing him what I think is my Halloween bowl.

"Umm, Louis?" He questions as I rush around tidying up.

"What?" I ask stopping for a minute.

"This is a Santa bowl." Harry says laughing.

Harry's P.O.V.

"Fuck. Just go in the kitchen and in one of the cupboards there is a Halloween bowl my sister bought me two years ago." Louis says and I walk over to the kitchen. While I'm looking for the bowl I hear someone come in and Louis greets them, I think, because of the accent, it's Gabriella. I grab the bowl, put the candy in it and bring it to where Gabriella, as I guessed is standing with a straightener sticking out of her purse.

"Oh yeah, Harry since you refused to buy your own costume we are dressing up as Sam and Dean. Because you are taller, younger, and have longer hair, you are Sam. That is why Gabriella is here. She is going to straighten your hair." Louis says and I groan.

"Why? I don't want to dress up!" I whine and he groans.

"I don't care now go to the bathroom and have Gabriella straighten and style your hair." He pauses for a second as he starts walking away, but stops with a smirk on his face. "Styles." He says and walks away.

|-/

I'm completely dressed in my outfit and I'm happy that it's at least comfortable. Since Louis is still in his room I go in and see him listening to some boys on YouTube they are singing a cover of Teenage Dirtbag, and, Honestly, didn't sound bad.

"What's are you listening to?" I ask and lay by him.

"What, oh these boys on YouTube. Michael, Calum, Ashton, and Luke, 5 Seconds of Summer. I like them." He says and I nod.

"Yeah they sound good, and that's not fake, right?" I ask and he nods.

"Completely unedited." He responds and I pause the video.

"Well, Trick-or-Treat starts soon, Dean." I say joking around and he rolls off the bed.

"Calm down, Sammy." He says and walks put the door and walks downstairs I hear a slight bang and run downstairs where I see Louis Holding his hand over a scrunched up face.

"Are you okay, what happened?" I asked and he looks at me.

"I ran into the wall." He says and I laugh at him as I start walking forward and trip on the rug falling face forward on the floor. I groan as I get up and Louis walks past me.

"Karma." He says and sashays away.

I follow him into the living room where he has turned on this week's episode of Supernatural.

In about ten minutes people start knocking on his door and Louis stands up going to the door to answer it. I stand up walking behind him and grab the candy from the counter.

"Harry do you have the candy!?" Louis shouts and I rush over to him. When I get in sight of the people at the door they go in shock. Its a group of four girls about 13 or 14 dressed up as Kiss.

"Oh my God. You're Harry Styles." The girl says and I look at Louis who is smirking in my direction. "Can we get a photo with you?" She asks and I nod.

"Sure." I say and grab her phone kneel in the middle of them and take a selfie.

"Thank you." She says and their friends walk away grabbing two candy bars each.

"Oh, Hazza you are so famous." Louis says and I smirk.

"And you will be too." I say and pull him back to the couch.

"Now we continue Supernatural." I say and but my arm around him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Comment and Vote.


	14. Tonight Show

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a chapter. You should read it. 
> 
> *Not edited*

Louis' P.O.V.

"Our next special guests on The Tonight Show is the hottest boy band right now, One Direction!" Jimmy Fallon says and I feel each of the boys walk past me.

"Hello." Harry says to Jimmy.

"Hi." Jimmy says. "All the girls are so jealous of this moment right now." I laugh at his humor.

"We're basically dateing." Harry says jokingly accompanied by a laugh. At the pit of my stomach I have this weird feeling that I don't know what is.

"What should be our ship name?" Jimmy asks sounding very excited.

"I suggest Jarry Stallon, or Himmy Fyles." Zayn intersects and I laugh a bit.

"Which do you like?" Jimmy asks the question directed toward Harry, I assume.

"I think we should go with Jarry Fyles." Harry says with a laugh.

"Lets trend that everybody tweet #JarryFyles. Anyway- no I was joking you don't have to." Jimmy says making the audience laugh. You idjits. Anyway, you guys announced, without me knowing, that you were going to tell the fans something on my show?" Jimmy questions and I start to get a bit nervous. My hands get a bit sweaty and I wipe them off on my trousers.

"We do have something to say, actually." Harry says in response.

"Well, a few weeks ago Simon suggested that bands with only four members don't make it, except the Beatles obviously." The crowd cheers at the name of the Beatles.

"So he decided we would get a fifth member." Zayn says continuing Liam' s explanation.

"And Harry here recommended our friend. And at first he was very reluctant." Niall says putting an emphasis on very. "But he gave in at the end." He finishes.

"So please welcome the newest fifth member of One Direction, Louis Tomlinson!" Harry shouts and I come out from back stage waving at the audience. Harry grabs my hand and pulls me onto the couch right beside him, very squished.

"Well, that's quite a bomb to drop!" Jimmy says and we all laugh. "Aren't you the one we saw on the news and in the papers about Harry running into you?" He asks and I nod.

"Yep. He ran into me." I respond.

"So how did you guys properly meet because as we saw In the video someone took on their cell phone you had to run because someone recognized you, Harry." Jimmy says.

"Its funny because right after I had a meeting with these boys and Simon told us our manager quit and we got a new one, who is actually Louis' dad and we were forced to meet, but I'm glad we were

"That is weird and I have no response to that." Jimmy says. "Also, why didn't you make your announcement in England. Not that I mind, In fact, I'm honored, but England seems easier than flying out to America to be on a show and announce something as big as this." Jimmy finishes with a slight questioning tone.

"Was that a question or an analysis?" Zayn asks after making Jimmy and the crowd laugh.

"Believe it or not, question." Jimmy responds with an 'ahh' in reply from Zayn.

"I guess announcing it here was just conveniently close to when we wanted to and decided it would work, to be honest."Niall answers.

"Well, I guess we should get to know the new member a bit." Jimmy suggests and I just shrug in response.

"Why not. Not to personal, though." I reply with a smirk.

"Favorite color?" He asks.

"Sorry you've crossed the line. I can't answer that ." I say and the room breaks out with laughter. "It's red, by the way." I answer.

|-/

3rd Person

"Beers all around!" Zayn cheers handing out a beer to everyone. "Not you Harry. You're not 21 yet." He says and pulls back the beer he was holding out to Harry.

"Screw you I can drink in England." He says and grabs the beer bottle earning a few chuckles from around him.

"Whatever." Zayn says with a smirk turning back to the table of boys.

"Lets drink to One Direction's new direction!" Liam cheers as all the boys move their hands in to clink the glass bottles together before taking swings.

"This beer sucks." Louis says after his drink and Zayn laughs.

"I know, it is." He says and drinks some more of it.

"Then why are you drinking some of it if you don't like it?" Niall asked and Zayn didn't hesitate to slap him.

"Because we are celebrating and it's fun." Zayn says earning a quick shrug from Niall as he turns around taking a long drink.

"I wonder what the fans think." Harry says and the rest shrug.

"I don't know." Liam says as Harry pulls out his phone and goes onto his Twitter account. He searches #1DNews, which is trending, to see the results.

"@Everything_Harry says, I thought this band couldn't get any hotter, but here they come and give me this. #1DNews #Dying" Harry says reading off the tweet in a monotone voice.

"@NewlyLou says Found my new fave member. Am I the first Twitter account honoring his name? #1DNews #HotLouis.' Harry reads off another.

"@SleepwmeNi says-"

"Okay, Harry we get it." Liam interjected. "The fans like him. Why wouldn't they?" Liam asks and all the boys shrug.

"I think they love him." Niall suggests taking another swing.

"Calm down leprechaun before you get too drunk to hide your gold at the rainbow." Harry says slapping the dyed blond.

"Well, no matter what I'm happy with the expansion." Zayn says ignoring the quarreling bandmates and hugs Louis.

"Thanks, Zayn. I still don't trust you dateing my best friend. Well, one of my Best friends. Louis says with a smile as he takes a swing. Zayn pouts and backs away.

"But I really like her." He protests, but Louis laughs.

"Another day young knight." He says chuckling.

"Whatever." He says and goes to the door that connects to the conjoining suite he is shareing with Liam. 

"Goodbye. Love you." Louis jokes with a smile and waves at him with his wrist.

"I should make sure he doesn't get drunk enough to do something stupid." Liam says to Louis and leaves the room.

"I'm tired." Niall says mid yawn and walks for the main door, so he get go across the hall to his room, where he is alone' "I miss not being alone in a hotel room!" Niall shouts and Harry and Louis laugh.

"And then there were two." Harry says chuckling to himself.

"Shut it Styles." Louis says with a smirk.

"You wanna watch a movie?" Harry asks after a minute of awkward silence.

"Sure, why not." Louis says getting up from his seat at the table. He makes his way over to the couch with a decent speed and sits there while Harry puts the movie in.

"What movie?" Louis asks setting down his beer.

"Click. A movie directed and acted in by Adam Sandler." Harry says making his friend nod.

"Okay, come sit by me Hazza." Louis says holding out his arms and soon Harry is sat beside him on the couch silently watching the comedy unfold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment and Kudo!


	15. Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess what it is still December and I made a chapter for all y'all.
> 
> What did you get for Christmas?
> 
> I had opened my last present which was giant. but the funny thing was I opened it and there was a box inside and I laughed I was like 'What the Hell Dad?' and he just laughed. I then opened that box and there was another one. I got a bit losses then. After I opened that box there was another box so I was like 'Really, Dad?' He just laughed and shrugged as I opened the box to reveal an Amazon box. I open the Amazon box to see the Who We Are book and that was enough then my Sneaky Bastard of a father nonchalantly mentions 'I like the inside cover.' So I open the book and there is a ticket Master envelope. I'm immediately like. 'Why the Hell does this say Ticket Master?' I open it up and pull out three One Direction tickets for The Ohio Stadium on August 18th. I pull my arm up over my mouth and start blinking rapidly. I can't breathe at this point. My dad looks over to me and asks 'Are you gonna cry?' As he laughs and I nod before I start to cry and he just sits there at laughs at me as I'm bawling while taking a photo of the tickets.
> 
> So yeah my favorite present was my ONE DIRECTION CONCERT TICKETS!!!
> 
> Two days later I also got my cousin addicted to the One Direction boys, and not only the music by showing her the Steal My Girl video. After that I pushed every Larry Proof Video until she said she shipped it and now I have a cousin who hard core ships it like me. 
> 
> Anyway, love you all for reading my story it means a lot.

3rd Person

Louis ran about the barely decorated flat looking for his boxes filled with tree ornaments and bulbs as well as green garland and holly to decorate the flat. He looks for the box with the Christmas village figurines that Lottie usually helps him with, but she is on a holiday with the rest of his family in Greece. They asked him to come, but he insisted being in England would be a better Christmas than somewhere else. 

Harry and Niall volunteered to retrieve a tree from a farm near the edge of town where most of the full and tall ones are. They try their best to listen to Louis' requirements for a tree. It must be big and tall. Highest you can get that will still fit. Has to be full and covered with thick branches to hold heavy ornaments.

Louis restlessly dances about pulling out multiple items for decoration, anxiously waiting for Niall and Harry to return with a giant Fraisure Fur.

|-/

"We are here!" Louis hears Harry shout from the door and almost immediately starts rejoicing.

"Thank God! I was getting so bored." Louis says pulling Harry, who is holding the upper part of the tree, toward the stand with Niall being forced along. 

"Calm down, Lou." Harry chuckles out with a cheeky smile. He quickly, with the help of Niall, sets the tree in the stand, letting the Irishman tighten the tree in.

"I just want my flat to look nice!" Louis exclaims and walks off to retrieve another box from the storage room. He comes back in with the box in hand and drops it on the floor by Harry. "You put the lights on the tree." Louis demands.

"But the branches haven't set yet." Harry protests with a tiny little pout. Louis sighs with a slight groan at the end.

"Fine, just please put the lights up sometime in the next two days." Louis suggests making Harry smile.

"No problem." Harry says engulfing the smaller one into a warm and giant hug. He holds Louis tightly until he hears Louis squeak out of lack of breath.

"I'm already blind, Styles, I don't need lung problems." Louis groans and he fixed his dark grey jumper.

"No problemo, Tomlinson." Harry replies with a smirk, matching Louis' tone.

"Niall! Get the fuck back over here. You need to help me set up the Christmas Village houses I have while Harry decorates my house with lights because he is tall." Louis shouts to the Irishman.

"Dang it." Harry groans and steps over to the box filled with LED lights rolled on holders and perfectly fit together and labeled.

"Who labeled these?" Harry asks looking at the tape with blue pen and cursive writing on it. Niall is slowly unpacking the thick glass houses with Louis.

"Lottie did." Louis informs walking over to where Harry is. "What does it say?"

"Umm, Study." Harry reads.

"Then they get hung in the study." Louis says and points Harry to the back of the flat where the room is.

"But how to I hang them?" Harry questions and shuffles a bit away.

"I don't know, just make something up. Be creative." Louis snaps and Harry gives up throwing his hands up in the air in defense.

"Whatever." He spits out and goes to the Study.

"Niall I am going to get out the box in the corner, for this rooms lights." Louis says "There's hooks or nails in the walls where the lights are supposed to go." Louis mentions before sitting by the giant cardboard box and pulling out the first item, which is a character for The Nativity set.

|-/

"Are we done yet?" Harry asks fixing the lights for the last house in the Christmas Village.

"I think so." Louis says with a shrug and Harry almost instantly just lets himself fall onto the couch and groan.

"I'm tired. Why do you have so much Christmas stuff?" Harry begs with his eyes closed and arm over his eyes shielding the radiating light.

"Important time of the year, I guess. Christmas, my birthday, other stuff." Louis says. "Y'know." 

"When exactly is your birthday again?" Harry asks completely blanked out.

"December 24th." Louis responds with a smirk as he hands Niall a DVD to put in. With a groan Niall puts the DVD in the player and starts it up. "Move it, Butthead." Louis says pushing Harry over and sitting in the chair beside him.

"What are we watching?" Harry asks and leans on Louis.

"I'm not telling you." Louis responds with a smirk, earning a groan from Harry. They wait a few minutes as the previews go by and Harry freaks over the main menu.

"I love Love Actually!" He exclaims jumping a bit in the seat startling the people around him. "Gotta tweet about this." He says pulling out his phone.

"Harry you will probably just tweet out 'Movies are nice' and get billions of retweets, and favorites because you seemed mysterious and It's you. I don't think you even have the brain capacity to comprehend a good, intellectual tweet." Louis scoffs and Harry slaps him on the back of the head.

"Shut it, Dickhead." Harry mumbles as he tweets some dumb saying of opinion.

"Whatever." Louis mumbles annoyed and continues to watch the movie.

|-/

*Two Weeks Later*

*a.k.a. Christmas*

"We all in our Christmas jumpers?" Liam asks as he sits down beside Sophia and Zayn who has Perrie leaning lazily on his shoulder. Louis and Harry are next to each other making a bunch of inside jokes and Niall is alone being Irish. Quite a hard job to be honest. You need true commitment to be Irish.

"Yeah we are all suited up." Niall answers taking a break from his deep consecration of Irish to just being I'm not trying much Irish.

"What are you an army commander?" all his questions making fun of Niall.

"The Tuskegee Airmen are on the march." Niall replies being serious.

"What ever lets just do the Christmas crackers." Louis says grabbing a box of the crackers. "Each person takes one and shares with the person to your right so everyone has two cracker ends." Louis says grabbing one out of the box which leads the others to do the same.

"We ready?"Louis asks and most people nod overlooking an important detail, but thanks to Harry who can't get Louis out of his mind there is an answer.

"Yeah."

"Okay. 3, 2, 1 Pull." He says and each person pulls them before hearing several soft pops. 

"I lost both." Harry says sadly and pouts a bit and slumps down.

"We can share mine Harry because I have no use for a quote written on a piece of paper." Louis says and pats Harry's back. The people around him chuckle as Harry pulls out the quote after Louis puts on the hat and smiles.

"Friendships that last too long won't be changing anytime soon, but the strong shorts ones will blossom into something more." Harry reads. "Anonymous. Really? All that for an anonymous writer." He complains and Louis laughs.

"Do you want the crown?" He questions and Harry sighs.

"Yeah. I guess." He says reluctantly and Louis pulls off the crown. He puts his hand out to find Harry's head, but instead Harry grabs Louis' arm and guides him to Harry's head Louis places the crown on Harry's locks and leans on him.

"Don't pout, Hazza." Louis says with a half smirk.

"Sorry, Boobear." Harry says with a childish grin.

"Noooooo! Don't call me Boobear." Louis protests and Harry laughs. "I hate the name." Louis complain..

"How did your mum live through this?" Harry asked and Louis shrugged.

"I don't know it is one of life's greatest mysteries."Louis says with smirk.

"Shut up you loser." Harry mutters and pushes Louis gently. 

"Louis, will you come to the study with me so I can give you your present in silence?" Harry asks and Louis nods.

"Lets just go to my room it's just up the stairs." Louis mentions and leads Harry onto the stairs.

The two boys walk up the stairs to Louis' room. Harry can stop smiling as Louis shuts the door.

"I also got you a present." Louis says and paces into his closet and emerges with a square box that isn't that big wrapped in dark green paper with a white bow on top. He hands th box to Harry and he puts down his present for Louis on the bed. Harry starts to open the box and almost cheers when he sees the Rolex logo.

"Jesus!" He exclaims as he opens the box. "This must have been really expensive." Harry says as he slips on the silver wristwatch and just started at the face of it.

"Not discussing the price." Louis responds shaking his head. Harry just looks at the watch in amazement when he realizes and engraving in it.

"You got my initials engraved!" Harry says shocked.

"Why wouldn't I it's not that surprising." Louis responds with a shrug. "I also got you this last minute so it's not wrapped." Louis adds and hands Harry the dark blue box.

"You didn't have to get me anything more. Especially after a Rolex." Harry says as he opens the bow to reveal a silver paper airplane on a silver chain. "This is so cool." Harry says as he pulls out the necklace and unlatched the back. He wraps the chain around his neck and clasps it in the back. "Thanks, Lou." Harry says.

"Its no problem really." Louis responds with a smile as his cheeks flush a pink color.

"Now here is your present." Harry says and eagerly shoves the wrapped box at Louis. "Wrapped it myself. It even has a little bow on it." Harry says pointing to the golden packaging bow on it. Louis smiles at Harry as he rips the paper and opens the box.

"There is a lot of stuff in there, but they all relate to the biggest part of the present." Harry mentions as Louis grabs the first present.

"This feels like a hat." Louis says after feeling it for a minute.

"Yeah." Harry squeaks out.

"And this is a scarf I know that for sure." Louis says pulling out the long knitted garment. "Is this a pair of gloves?" He asks after feeling the next part.

"Yeah." Harry says urging Louis on.

"Well this is a foam airplane." Louis says putting that aside and grabs the next item. "What the Hell is this?" He questions feeling the item. "I know it's a type of book, but what kind of book?" Louis asks.

"A Travel Guide." Harry responds making Louis confused.

"Okay?" He responds and grabs out the final item in the box. "This is and Apple." Louis says.

"Not only an Apple. It's a big Apple." Harry mentions and Louis' face goes to complete shock.

"You did not." Louis says and Harry nods.

"I did. I'm bringing you to New York with me in one week for a week and a half." Harry says and Louis immediately stands up and gives Harry a hug.

"This is fucking amazing." Louis says into Harry's shoulder, making the taller boy smile.

"You're welcome." Harry mentions.

"Thank you sooooo much." Louis says quickly after. "This is great." 

"Glad you like it." Harry adds as he smiles and pulls the smaller lad in tighter.

"You and me in New York, together. It will be fucking amazing." Louis says and squeezes Harry as tight as he can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment and Kudos


	16. Big Apple, Big Romance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got a chapter up!!!! Should have been up two weeks ago, but I forgot about uploading it on Ao3.

3rd Person  
Immediately after Christmas Harry and Louis started to prepare for New York. Luckily Louis' passport expires next year and not any time soon. The boys packed clothes and necessities as well as desired items like their phones and such. That's how they ended up waiting for the one o'clock flight to NYC, so when they arrive it is an appropriate time to get dinner before retiring for the night. [A/N Sorry if my calculations are wrong.]   
"Harry?" Louis asks turning to where Harry is sitting beside him in a private waiting room.  
"Yeah?" Harry asks.  
"Are we supposed to go on the plane first because I'm technically disabled?" He asks after Harry's reply.  
"If this was under normal circumstances I would say we could just go with the other people." Harry says making Louis pout a bit. "But since we're 'famous', as the media likes to say, we have to board first." Harry says making Louis nod.  
"Better than when I was younger." Louis says. "There was this one time when I was young and Lottie was as well. I think Fizz was just a baby at this time." Louis recalls drawing Harry's attention. "They had called up the disabled first and I always hated it. I would always try to get on and go as fast as I could because even though I couldn't see them I could feel the judgmental stares, and the ones full of pity of my situation." Louis says and wipes the few tears coming from his eyes.  
"Go on." Harry urges and Louis nods.  
"The men were taking our boarding passes and Lottie was basically clueless at this time. She was growing up with a blind brother she though it was perfectly normal. That encourages her to ask, very loudly, 'Louis? Why is that man staring at you?' I told her to just stop it, but she continues her asking and when we got on the plane I started crying. Its a hurtful thing that people do. I hated it and still do." Louis says and give him a hug.  
"Well, the only reason we are boarding first today is because we don't want to be dead before we get on the plane." Harry says and Louis laughs at his dry humor.  
|-/  
"Please fasten your seatbelts and turn off all electronic devices, for we are beginning our descent." A stewardess announces through a speaker. Most of the people in first class are business people and don't pay mind to the two pop sensations that are amidst them in the section of the plane.  
"We are almost there, Lou." Harry announces with a bright smile illuminating his face.  
"I'm so excited!" Louis exclaims with a small squeal at the end.  
"Lou, you sound like a fangirl." Harry laughs out at the smaller boy who is smiling widely.  
"That's offensive." Louis says being serious for a second making Harry immediately feel bad because that's just his nature.  
"Sorry. I didn't mean-"  
"The correct term would be fanboy." Louis states with a mischievous smirk making Harry drop his jaw in shock and offense.  
"Well, I'm sorry." Harry failing at trying to be sassy.  
"Sorry, hun, I'm the sassy one." Louis decides before Harry smacks him on the arm. "Don't be rude, Haz."   
"I'm not being rude." He states with a pout and folding his arms over his chest.   
"Are we almost landed?" Louis questions a minute later and Harry grumpily looks out the plane window to see the bright glittering city of New York.  
"Yeah." He says making Louis squeal again.  
|-/  
The two boys are escorted off the plane first by security and are ambushed with paps outside of the airport. The police are there pushing back the bellowing reporters belting out useless questions and snapping bunches of pictures. The reporters shout out the two names as they are escorted to a black SUV with tinted Windows.  
"Geez, that's crazy." Louis sighs out as Harry pulls out his phone.  
"I promised Niall we would call him when we landed." Harry says before clicking on his contact that says Leprechaun with a shamrock beside it. Harry doesn't use emojis, but Niall put in the shamrock.  
"Call up the Irishman, then." Louis demands as the phone starts ringing.  
"I am, calm down." Harry says as the bellowing of girls outside of the car starts to flourish and engulf them.  
"Harreh!" Niall shouts into the phone joyfully. "How was the flight?"  
"Fine." Harry states. "There was little turbulence and a nice landing."   
"Great food." Louis adds in making Harry and Niall laugh at him. "Food is very important." He then adds.  
"I agree with you there." Niall bellows through the speaker. "So where are you guys headed?" Niall requests changing the subject instantaneously.   
"We are going to leave our stuff at the hotel before changing to go out for dinner." Harry informs.  
"Harry Styles!" Louis exclaims sounding a bit posh-like. "Are you taking me out of a date?" Louis asks with a thick coating of fake astonishment.  
"Of course I am, sweetcheeks." Harry responds being his charming cheeky self.  
"Stop the flirting guys. Its so annoying." Niall growls out making the two boys laugh.   
"The heart wants what it wants." Harry says with a shrug even though the Irishman can't see it.  
"Don't quote Selena Gomez." Niall accuses making Louis and Harry break out into uncontrollable laughter.  
"Niall, you idiot, that saying has been used so many more times before Selena' s song." Louis laughs out, gasping for air as he clutches his stomach.  
"My stomach hurts and I'm crying." Harry says wiping away the tears from his eyes.  
"Don't make fun of me." Niall states and snaps into the phone.  
"Are you challenging me or something?" Louis accuses. "Are you challenging my sass?" He asks snapping his finger.  
"No." Niall replies. "I may be an idiot, but I'm not stupid." Niall says after.  
"You just quoted ICarly." Harry mentions and Niall groans.  
"So you can quote Selena, but I can quote Spencer?" Niall questions with an annoyed tone.  
"Niall, One, I didn't quote Selena, two, I was just pointing it out, and three, Jerry Trainor." Harry says holding the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger.  
"Whatever."   
"We have to go. I see The Plaza." Harry says and hovers his thumb over the screen. "Bye, Ni. I'll text you later."  
"Okay. Bye." Niall says with a sigh. "And remember to use a condom." He says before hanging up.  
"Niall!" Harry shouts out anyway even though he knows the other had already hung up.  
"Yeah, Harry, use a condom." Louis says with a smirk making Harry go red.  
"Lets go boys!" They hear a security guard shout as they knock on the car door after it stops in front of the plaza where girls are screaming and belting out the lyrics to One Thing.  
"Smiles on." Harry suggests planting a smile on his face, making Louis laugh at him as the doors open and the tall walk out being engulfed in the earsplitting screeches.  
"Louis!!"   
"Harry!"   
"I love you!!"   
"Have my babies!"   
"Larry!"  
Girls shout out and Louis grabs Harry's arm.  
"What do we do?" He asks and Harry shrugs.  
"Sign a few things and have a few pictures before being herded inside." Harry informs leading the blind boy over to the restrained crowd. Louis grabs the first pen and paper he feels and signs his name. A rush goes through his body once the pen leaves the page. He just signed his first thing for a fan.  
"LOUIS!! Take a picture with me!" A girl bellows out shoveing her IPhone in his hands.  
"You're gonna have to take the picture, Love." He says with a smirk as he hands her the phone and leans in, hoping it's the right girl. He smiles and she takes the picture before he backs up and signs a few more things as well as takes one or two more photos.   
Soon the two boys are pushed along inside and the crowd of fans is pushed away from the Plaza entrance. Harry and Louis make their way up to their penthouse suite at the top of the building with minimal security. Their luggage is already in the room and ready to be unpacked.   
The boys arrive at the top floor and walk over to their room to emerge into the giant room.  
"Hazza?" Louis asks and turns to Harry.  
"Yes, Lou?" Harry asks.  
"Will you describe the room for me?" Louis asks.  
"Well, there are cream colored walls with finely carved base panels as well as door frames. There are dark mahogany tables littered along the sides as well as a rounded one with a large assortment of flowers in the middle of a round marble floored foyer." Harry says before taking Louis' hand and leading him to the next room.  
"The sitting room has light brown walls and dark baige couches with dark brown fringe along the bottom. There is a fire place with a redwood frame with two vases filled with roses set atop it as well as a clock. There is a coffee table with a cushion top and a dark brown tray. Next room." Harry informs before he grabs Louis' hand and pulls him into one the bedrooms.  
"There is a giant king sized bed with way too many pillows that is pure white and has no decoration or pattern. There is two bedside tables, one on each side with a lamp place atop it. One table has a phone, pad of paper, TV guide, and remote on it. Other than that and two bureaus the bedrooms are basically that." Harry shrugs tugs Louis along to the kitchen.  
"In the kitchen there are black cabinets and silver appliances. There is a pan rack at the middle of the kitchen, directly over the white granite island countertop. And that is out suite." Harry finishes.  
"This is amazing." Is all Louis can say with a find voice. Harry looks at his watch, with his brow creased and freaks when he sees the time.  
"We need to get ready!" Harry urges and pushes Louis into his bedroom and throws the suit at him. "Our reservation is at 9:30." Louis just sighs and kicks Harry out before he begins to change.  
|-/  
"Where are we exactly?" Louis asks as the car parks in front of the restaurant. The two boys are well dressed. Harry has on a black button up with an open jacket with boxed shoulders and gold lining making him look like a marching band member. He has on dark black skinny jeans and his grey sparkly boots, as well as a black hat.   
Louis is dressed in a double breasted jacket buttoned up showing of his immaculate curves. He has a black collared button up on under and black skinny jeans, which show off his bum. He simply swooped his hair to the side and brushed it, hoping it turned out good. [A/N basically Louis from the 2014 ARIAs as pictured to the right.]  
"Daniel. Apparently it's a very popular restaurant." Harry say before the doors open and instead of being greeted with excited girls, they are greeted with cameras flashing and paps belting questions out that both if the boys ignore as they make their way inside.  
"Reservation for Styles." Harry says to the receptionist upon arriving at the desk.  
"Right here." She says pointing at her schedule. "They are preparing your table now. It should be ready momentarily." She informs, earning a nod from Harry.  
"Should be ready in a minute, Lou." Harry says walking over to Louis.  
"Okay." He says in return.  
"Is there something wrong?" Harry asks and Louis sighs.  
"You shouldn't be spoiling me like this. Casting your money away on expensive trips, dinners, and hotel rooms." Louis says and Harry starts shaking his head.  
"No. That's not it." Harry says humming. "I'm enjoying a city and a restaurant and a hotel with my friend." Harry says. "And that's final."   
"Styles?" The girl questions and Harry grabs Louis' wrist pulling him over to the hostess who is gathering two menus, and two cocktail menus. Harry pulls Louis through the restaurant to their table that is fairly secluded in the back. The woman states a few words of nonsense before he darts off with no warning and Harry leads Louis to his seat.  
"It would be more fun if I could get wine, but I'm only twenty." Harry mumbles making Louis laugh at him. "Two more months and I can drink in America." Harry mentions.  
"Have fun waiting." Louis laughs out.  
"What are you going to get?" Harry asks Louis looking up from his menu.  
"Red wine and whatever you are getting." Louis informs and Harry nods.  
"Then we are ready to order." Harry holds his arm up as a waiter comes by, calling over the man. The waiter makes his way over yo Harry and Louis' table.  
"Hello, I'm Justin, I'll be your server today. What can I get you to drink he asks and looks towards Harry.  
"I'll have water." Harry sighs as the waiter turns to Louis.   
"And you?"  
"The finest red wine you have." Louis requests, showing the waiter his ID.  
"Are you ready to order, or need some more time to think?" Justin asks still gripping the pen and paper.  
"We will both have the Pigeonneau." Harry orders, butchering the pronunciation, and Justin writes it down before he slips the pen behind his ear, and the pad of paper in his apron pocket. He retrieves the menus and leaves the two boys to talk as they please.  
"Are you excited for New York?" Harry asks smiling at the beautiful boy in front of him.  
"I can't explain my excitement." Louis states with a wide childish smile on his face.  
"I'm so glad you decided to join the band." Harry says, "The fans love you so much. Twitter blew up when you became part of the band." He informs the blind boy as Justin comes back and sets down the two drinks.   
The boys drink and talk together until their food arrives and they scarf it down mentioning the perfection of the sweet taste. They stay late after that chatting away until they are kicked out for closing time. The two walk past the paps and into their ride which brings them back to the hotel. Once at the hotel Harry and Louis are left alone to make their way upstairs and into their room.  
"Thank you so so so much, Haz." Louis says for the eighth time this evening.  
"No, don't thank me for something I wanted to do." Harry says and pulls Louis into a tight hug. He doesn't want to let go of Louis, and neither does Louis. They both grip on to each other for dear life and smile into the other. When they pull away Harry looks down into Louis' eyes and Louis Looks up to Harry. He can't see Harry, but he tries to imagine him and his beautiful features as if they were before his eyes. Slowly both just loose complete control of their bodies and minds letting their lips touch and linger.  
To Be Continued . . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, please leave a comment or kudos, please!


	17. Decisions

*NOT EDITED*

3rd Person

They stayed there not moving or anything just letting their lips touch so gently. They didn't dare move or pull away in fear that everything will be gone if they do. Both boys don't know how to react to the kiss that they initiated together.

After a minute Harry bravely makes a move. Slowly he re-positions his lips and presses against Louis' more firmly. Louis stays shocked at the sudden movement infill he feels it again. This time Louis does the same. He takes his lips off of Harry's and re-positions them seconds later.

This happens ever so gently between the two, not letting their eyes open once. They just don't even think and follow their hearts.

Soon Louis can't take it and wraps his arms around Harry's neck before pulling him down on himself. Harry moves his two large hands and positions them on Louis' hips.

The two boys stay there for a minute or two before Harry pulls his hands up and pulls Louis' lips against his harder. Harry places his hands on Louis' upper back and pulls in the smaller lad. The two pull away and just stand there. Frozen in time.

"I think I my have fell in love with the blink of an eye." Harry whispers to the boy in front of him.

"Ditto." He responds before the two pull into a hug. They hold each other tightly together.

Somehow both slowly drift apart and go into Harry's room. Both undress down to their boxers and slide under the covers before curling up next to each other. The two stay there facing each other, while they hold the person across from them. Slowly both drift to sleep.

|-/

Harry wakes up with a smile when he sees the beautiful face in front of him. Harry slowly pulls his hand up and very lightly, pushes a bit of Louis' fringe to the side. The glow of the New York morning shines on his face making each little Ray of light dance along his beautiful skin. The sounds of the city can be heard in the background, but Harry pays no mind to the horns and shout.

After a minute of watching Louis sleep, he hears his cell vibrate on the bedside table. He grabs the phone and looks at the caller ID to see his mother had called. Slowly he creeps his way off of the bed careful not to wake Louis and pads out of the room, closing the door softly as he answers.

"Mummy?" He asks into the phone quietly walking across the foyer to the kitchenette.

"Oh, Harry, my baby, I haven't talked to you for a while." She replies and you can hear the explainable joy she gets from just calling her always busy son. "What has been going on?" She asks as Harry pulls out a tea kettle from a cupboard.

"Nothing much. I'm in New York with Louis right now." He responds as he fills up the kettle with water, and sets it on the stove.

"Ahh, are you having a good time so far?" She asks and Harry just pauses for a minute.

"Mum?" He starts. "I think I may have fallen in love."

"That's nothing to be ashamed of, Baby." She responds quickly with a clearly confused tone. "Well, who is this girl you're smitten for?" Anne urges.

"Not a girl, mum." He says and the line is silent. "Mum?" He asks nervous about her reaction. "Please say something." He begs, tears brimming.

"I can't think of anything to say except for I love you." Anne responds with a solemn voice, slowly. "I love you, and can't stop loving you." She adds as Harry wipes his eyes. Anne sniffles through the phone before continuing. "Well, the question still stands. Who's got you smitten for them?"

"Um, L-Louis." Harry stutters out feeling very embarrassed.

"How does he feel about you?" Anne interrogated curiously.

"Mutual, I guess." Harry shrugs as the kettle goes off and he quickly pulls it off the burner.

"Why is this, I guess?" She asks mimicking her son's tone of voice.

"Well, last night after dinner we did kiss and I felt a spark. I felt something, mum." Harry explained thinking about the night before.

"Was he drunk?"

"Barely. He had a few glasses of wine and was a bit tipsy." Harry responds as he grabs a box full of tea bags and places them on the counter, before retrieving two mugs.

"Well, you're in luck. A drunk man's words are a sober man's thoughts." Harry fills the two cups with the extremely hot water. "Did he say anything?" She asks and I dig down into my memories for his words.

"Well, I had said, 'I may have fell in love with the blink of an eye' and he responded with ditto." Harry confesses, dropping a tea bag in each cup.

"Oh, Harry, you are blind. He's smitten for you too." Anne suggests, but Harry chuckles at her and blows off the words. "Trust me. Ask him out, then tell me the result." The phone then goes dead. Harry sighs before setting down his phone and positioning his elbows on the granite island. He pulls up his hands and rests his head on them. He starts massaging his temples, thinking about his mother's words when he hears something, and is snapped out of his thoughts.

"Harry!" The voice he knows all to well calls out and Harry Makes his way across the flat to the bed room where he sees Louis pouting as he sits on the bed.

"Why so glum?" Harry asks chuckling a boy at the older boy.

"I don't know where to go."

"With me." Harry blurts out, almost regretting it when Louis doesn't respond fast enough.

"Lets go off to Neverland, Peter Pan!" Louis says holding his hand out for harry to grab.

"Its off to Neverland!" Harry squeals pulling along the older boy behind him. Harry leads him over to the kitchen where he has the two teas. He drops Louis' hand and grabs one of the two cups, quickly turning around. Harry places the mug in Louis' hand before turning to grab his own. H e fidgets with his tea bog, contemplating weather he should ask Louis out, or talk about the previous night's encounter.

"Um, Louis?" Harry asks awkwardly as he flicks around the tea bag string with his index finger.

"Yeah?" Louis responds as he takes a sip of the Yorkshire tea. Harry takes a deep breath and closes his eyes for a second. His nerves start, and are more intense than when he goes on stage. 

"Do you want t-to." He pauses taking a deep breath. "Go on a d-date with me?" Harry finishes looking at the blind boy with pleading eyes, even though Louis can't see them.

"Yeah." Louis says with a smile and it takes Harry every ounce of his strength not to squeal. "Where do you want to go?" Louis asks after and Harry's smile falls.

"I didn't think about that because I thought I wasn't going to get this far." Harry confesses, making Louis spurt out a bit of the tea he was drinking on Harry. "Oi!" Harry exclaims as Louis struggles to keep the rest of the tea in his mouth. 

Soon after Louis calms down and swallows. "Nice one, Styles." He says after.

"Can you let me think about it and I'll have the answer by-" Harry pauses and looks at the digital clock on the stove. "Noon." He finishes, swishing his head back to Louis. He then pushes a few stray curls from his face with a quick motion. 

"I trust you." Louis says taking another sip of the tea, making the steam wrap around his face for a split second. "Now, can you help me to my room, so I can change?" He asks setting down the mug as Harry grabs his wrist. "Thank you, peasant." Louis says lifting his head high as Harry yanks him from the room.

"I'm not a peasant." Harry pouts leading Louis through the foyer into his room. "Here you go!" Harry cheers before he shoves Louis onto the King sized bed.

"Fuck you!" Louis exclaims as he pushes himself up off of the bed. Harry laughs as he prances his way out of the room.

I-/

I've been thinking about where to go for ages. I haven't had any luck, but like it was meant to happy as the time changed to noon an idea popped in my head.

"Hey, Harry!" Louis calls out and I can hear his voice nearing me. "What time is it?" He asks entering the room with one of his hands on the wall.

"Noon." I state, standing to walk over to him. "And I know exactly where we are going to go." 

"Where are we going, Styles?" Louis asks tilting his head upwards ad he leans on the door frame.

"The zoo."


	18. Lions, and Tigers, and Bears. Oh My!

3rd Person  
"Harry, you dingbat." Louis laughs out, making Harry's bright face fall. "I can't really see the animals at the zoo." Louis says and Harry nods before thinking.  
"Well, you are better at listening." He starts a bit nervously. "You can listen to the animals. More people need to do that anyway."  
"I don't see the appeal." Louis pauses before thinking about his choice of words. "No pun intended."  
"Does it appeal to you that I'll be there with you the whole time?" Harry questions with a smirk. Making Louis chuckle.  
"It adds a certain excitement," He says. "That's for sure."  
"Well, I hope you dress appropriately I'm calling for a car." Harry sings out before ditching Louis in the room.  
"Will you please help me?" Louis whines making Harry snort as he turns toward the pouting boy. "It took me six minutes to find the foyer." Harry breaks out in laughing, making Louis' cheeks turn a bright pink.  
"Should I help you?" Harry questions with a soft voice as he slowly looks to the sky.  
"Yes, Dickhead." Louis snaps making Harry laugh before he snatches Louis' small hand in his own. "Woah!" Louis blurts out as he's yanked from the room.  
"Come with me Wendy!" Harry exclaims making Louis yank his hand way.  
"Aww Hell no!" He snaps, putting his hand on his hip.  
"C'mon, Boo!' Harry says with a slight begging in his tone.  
"You just called me Wendy." Louis informs.  
"I know." He says with his too adorable smile.  
"If ANYTHING I'm Peter Pan." Louis sasses back making Harry sigh.  
"Oh, whatever. Just come on." Harry says and grabs Louis' hand again. Harry pulls him along over to where his suitcase is housed in his room. "Now get ready you fool!" He exclaims pushing Louis in before turning to pack a few necessities, as well as call for a car.  
Harry retreats from the room and skips into his room where his IPhone 6 is charging. He gets his phone from the table and pulls out the chord. He quickly calls Paul, for him to arrange for a car and waits for the man to answer.  
"Harry?" Paul answers.  
"Can you arrange for a car in half an hour at our hotel, please?" He asks and Paul nods on the other side of the line.  
"Yes, that can be arranged." He says quickly to respond. "Anything else?" Harry shakes his head before responding.  
"Nope. Thanks for all your help." Harry answers. "I have to go now, bye." He says and hangs up. "Now to pack some stuff." Harry says to himself before grabbing a black backpack from his room.  
Harry grabbed his wallet and stuffed it in his pocket before snatching up two water bottles from the stuffed fridge. He contemplates on weather he should grab some snacks and decides not to. Harry packs a mini first aid kit, just in case, and packs his digital camera. He grabs a pair of sunglasses, in case of paps.  
"Are you ready to go!" Harry shouts to Louis.  
"Yeah." Harry checks the time and shrugs.  
"Well, too bad the car doesn't come until 12:50." Harry replies plainly.  
"Fuck you!" Louis sings back making Harry laugh.  
I-/  
"Let's go!" Harry shouts after he saw the text from Paul, informing him that the car has arrived for them. Slowly Louis emerges from his room groping the finely carved wall. Harry grabs Louis' arm when he finally sees the blind boy and ushers him our of the room, down to the lobby, out past the screaming fans, and into the black SUV with tinted windows.  
"Off we go into the wild blue yonder-"  
"What the hell are you singing?" Louis says in a bit annoyed tone.  
"The American Air force song." Harry informs. "I don;t know how I learned it, but I did."  
"You fool." Louis snorts before fixing his top.  
"If you ever got a tattoo," Harry starts, out of the blue, "What would you get?"  
"Um. I think I would get a stag on my right bicep." Louis says with a shrug.  
"Well, you could get it after we go to the zoo." Harry suggests.  
"Probably not, so don;t get your hopes up Styles."  
I-/  
"We're here, boys." The driver shouts to the two in the back of the car, chatting away.  
"I would hurry up and go before any paps show up." He says and both nod as they get out. Harry remembers to snatch the backpack before he walks away from the car with a body guard at the two boys' side. Harry grabs Louis' hand and leads him to the front gates of the zoo. Same place Harry was forced to go a year prior to this one, but he didn't say anything to his companion.  
"Thank you, Harry." Louis says randomly, still staring ahead at nothing at all.  
"For what?"  
"For caring about me. For bringing me on this trip, for taking me out, for being a joy to be around and know, but most of all, thank you for pulling me out of the gutter and into reality." Louis says. "I feel so much more accomplished with my life and feel like there is a reason I'm here." Everything Louis says just hits Harry in the heart. He feels warmth and pain as well as utter joy.  
"It's my pleasure." Harry replies as the two are ushered past the gates and into the not too crowded zoo. Some screaming is heard, but he two boys just ignore them and try to enjoy their time at the zoo.  
"Where to first?" Louis asks after a second.  
"I want to see the primates first." Harry informs looking at the zoo map, twisting it around, trying to figure how it goes.  
"Whatever makes you happy, Love." Louis says, the pet name rolling off his tongue like it's something normal to say to your friends, but in his mind he is freaking. Wondering if Harry will notice and think he is weird. I mean, yes, they did kiss, and yes they did both admit to some form of love, but Louis was a bit drunk, and Harry was too tired to make out reasonable thoughts.  
Harry's mind, however, was going in all the right directions. His heart was warming, and his stomach was fluttering like a thousand butterflies.He smiled at the cutesy name before putting the map to his side and following the signs around him.  
Harry kept his hand in Louis', in fear of losing the other boy, or maybe he just didn't want to stop feeling Louis' soft tan skin that shines like the sun when the light is just right, and the light is always right.  
The two get led to the primates when Harry gets lost and makes them circle around the center part of the zoo four times until he admit ed his defeat. Once their Harry watches the Gorillas walk around in their enclosure and sit to watch the people with definite look of hate on their faces. Harry is smiling like a little child reading about unicorns for the first time until he sees Louis face abit scrunched up by his nose.  
"What's bothering you?" Harry asks, turning his body toward Louis as the bodyguard kindly asks people to back away.  
"Let me say on thing. Primates stink." Louis says making Harry chuckle at him.  
"Then we can go." He says before slipping his hand into Louis'. "Alberto!" He calls. "Let's go." Harry says, nodding for the man to come over to them. Harry takes the map from his right pocket before handing it to the man.  
"Let's go to the elephants, and Rhinos." Louis says with a smile looking to Harry.  
"Did you heart that?" Harry asks and Alberto hums in response and takes a quick glance at the map before finding where the large animals are located in the establishment.  
Harry shrugs his backpack back onto his shoulder, slightly discomforted with the feeling of the heavy bag. He grunts as he jumps it up into place on his shoulder, drawing his companions attention.  
"What's got your knickers in a twist?"  
"This backpack is hurting my shoulder." Harry confesses, a bit down at the end.  
"I hold it for a little bit." Louis says. "Let's stop for a second so we can transfer the bag." Louis says loud enough so the bodyguard stops with the two British men. Louis holds his hand out foe Harry to place the large back pack in. Once he has the bag in his hand he shrugs it over his shoulder and starts to walk again with his hand entwined with Harry's.  
They eventually make it to the elephants and the large creature bellows out its might call, it's head risen to the sky. Louis covers his ears from the sound making Harry chuckle, because at the exact moment he took a picture and got an adorable photo of Louis cringing at the call.  
"That's a keeper." He whispers to himself as he looks at the photo. He turns and hands the camera to Alberto. "Can you take a picture of us." Harry asks with pleading eyes, making the guard laugh at him with a nod as he turns to where Louis is. "Let's take a picture, Lou!"Harry says bending a bit forward to be the same height as Louis as he gets beside his friend.  
"3, 2," Harry real quickly pinches Louis' bum, making the other boy squeal, causing some annoyed pedestrians, leading their four-year-olds away.  
"Freaks." Harry hears someone mumble and hopes that Louis didn't hear that and looks to the boy beside him to see his smile planted on his face, ready for a photo. Harry blows off the comment and resurfaces the lost smile before Alberto counts them down again and snaps a few pictures before the three of them depart from the section of the zoo.  
"Let's get some hot chocolate." Louis suggests with a slight shiver as he adjusts the coat over his shoulders.  
"I'm down." Harry says looking to the security guard who just nods in approval.  
"Follow me, boys." The two start to follow, Harry holding Louis' hand again, loving the warmth it brings him. They follow the body guard to a stand where hot chocolate is being sold and buy two medium sized cups. instead of walking around the two sit on a bench together in a semi-private section of the zoo.  
Harry chuckles when he sees Louis take a sip of the warm liquid and get some on the top of his lip.  
"You got some one your mouth." Harry says with a smirk as Louis' hand goes up to wipe it away, but Harry stops him. "No, let me." He whispers before getting closer to the smaller boy, shivering in the New York climate. Harry slowly brings in his lips Louis', not thinking that they are in public and that anyone could see. The anyone that any couple doesn't want is the only person who saw. They started to hear the clicks of cameras and people shouting out their names along with loud footsteps. The two broke away as Alberto started to push them away as calmly as he could.  
"Let's go." Harry growls taking Louis' hand in his and follows the bodyguard out of the swarm, and out of the park. They are led into the SUV, still clinging onto their cups of hot chocolate. "Fuck." Harry growls as the door closes. He runs his fingers through his hair and seconds later his phone bursts out with notifications from so many people, including management.  
"Hazza-" Harry quickly takes his phone and throws it at the door of the car, making it shatter on impact and stop the notifications. "Harry." Louis says putting down his cup, and sliding over to where Harry is. Louis cups Harry's cheek and pulls him into a kiss.  
"I don't care what anybody says. and you shouldn't." Louis whispers, his lips still rested on Harry's. "All I care about right now is you and weather these kisses will happen every day as we bid each other goodnight." Louis says making Harry smile before he presses a kiss to Louis.  
"Of." He kisses Louis again. "Course." Again. "They." Again. "Will." Once more.  
I-/  
The car that supposedly has Harry and Louis arrives at the hotel they are staying at. Fans scream outside and cheer for a good ten minutes and get confused when the car doesn't more and the boys don't get out. They stop cheering and wait for at least another five minutes until the car door opens, but instead of screaming the girls just watch as Louis and Harry walk out of the car, hand in hand, with slightly disheveled hair. The fans see the smashed phone in Harry's hand and just whisper questions to each other as the two walk by, a few girls taking pictures.

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? I will update once a month, in case you were wondering, and will always be at the same place on both Wattpad and Ao3.


End file.
